Break Ups, Make Ups, And All In Between
by VAHzanessalover
Summary: Various one shots about scenarios from our favorite couple, Zac and Vanessa as they face everything since the breakup rumors began. More information & explanations will be given with each chapter. Z&V LOVE all the way. KTZLF!
1. Birthday Wishes And Misses

**Authors Note: Hey there everyone! So this is a one-shot, but it's going to be a part of an actual story! Well kind of... You see I've gotten tons of ideas flowing in my head about Zanessa at the moment with all the rumors swirling around. All the ideas are separate and inspired by a lot of things mostly sightings, but they're still connected together somehow, so I've decided to try my hands at a story. I hope you enjoy! I'll be updating every so often when inspiration and sightings occur, but first I gotta get caught up. This one's about Vanessa's birthday, which was weeks ago I know, but like I said, still trying to catch up so I hope you don't mind its really late! But like I said, this one's about Vanessa's birthday and one of my interpretations on how it could have been (: Give me feedback! Review, Follow, Favorite, and tell your friends to check it out! I got about as half as many views and such for Drunken Tears as I did for Santa Bring My Soldier Home and that kind of upset me, I should be getting more views, not less! So please check out the stories and tell your friends! It means a lot to me and helps give me a confidence boost to keep writing!**

Beep-Beep, Beep-Beep, Beep-Beep

At 6:53 am, the annoying sound ringing through her house alerted her that someone was at the gate. Quickly, she walked over to the alarm system and pressed down on the glowing green button.

"Hello? Who is it?" she asked wondering who on earth had come to visit her this early.

"Hello. I have a delivery for Miss. Hudgens, may I enter?"

"Oh, ok, sure I'll open the gate."

"Thank You"

She pressed down on the button that would open the gate to her house and let the man in. She opened the front door and saw a figure approaching with a huge balloon bouquet and a couple dozen pink and purple lilies. She broke out in a smile as the man came closer to her and handed her the balloons and flowers.

"Miss. Hudgens?" he asked

"Yeah?"

"Could you please sign this to make sure it got to you?" he asked patiently handing her the clipboard for her to sign.

"Sure thing." she said as she quickly scribed her signature on the line.

"Thanks." he said as he accepted the clipboard and started to walk down the driveway to continue with his morning runs.

Taking the balloons and flowers , she made her way to the kitchen. She set the balloons down on the floor and went to find a vase. Quickly searching through her cabinets she found a vase and brought it to the sink to be filled with water.

As soon as the water reached 3 quarters of the vase she shut off the water and pull it onto the kitchen table filling it the flowers one by one.

' My favorite. I love lilies. I wonder who sent them? I should look at the card, was there a card?' she thought to herself aimlessly as she continued to drop the flowers one by one into the vase smiling giddy the whole way through.

After finishing she stepped back to admire her handy work, 'How pretty is that?' she thought 'I could be a florist' she chuckled at her own joke.

'Ohh back to the card' she said quietly to herself as she tried to find it in the wrapping paper and tissue from the flowers. With no luck she decided to retrace her steps. And with that she headed back to the front door staring at the floor searching for a note. Not even out of the kitchen, she noticed a small pink envelope by the doorframe where she had placed the balloons with her name scrawled on it. She could recognize that chicken scratch handwriting anywhere. Picking it up she ran a finger under the lip of the envelope and opened it. Smiling as she saw a card with a Farris wheel and a heart with the quote on the cover.

'Happy Birthday! I have a confession to make...when we first met I felt like I was going to pass out...that's how into you I was"

Her heart swelled a bit and a smile found itself on her lips, she opened the card to see more chicken scratch.

"Nessa,

Happy 22nd birthday! I'm so sorry I can't be there with you today, I'm really kicking myself for it. I just couldn't get a break from the film. I know you thought we celebrated your birthday earlier two weeks ago when I came down to Hawaii for the visit, and we did, but I've still got a few surprises up my sleeve. Just you wait and see (; I miss you. I love you. Have fun with the girls tonight. Happy birthday babe!

Z-Man aka your Zacikins, but shhh that's between us ;)"

Smiling she set the car on the table before finding her phone to call the man who had just made her morning

Ring-Ring-Ring

"Happy Birthday Babe! Did you like your surprise?"

"I do! Thank you so much, there my favorites, how'd you remember? "

"Babe, give me some credit, we've been dating you for 5 years, I should know your favorites by now. Speaking of which, have you had breakfast yet?"

"Umm not yet, your morning surprise woke me up, but what does that have to do with breakfast?" she wondered out loud.

"Check your oven"

Confused by this simple and yet weird task, she held the phone to her ear and opened the oven door to find a plate of Belgium waffles with wipe cream and strawberries. A glass of orange juice, and another lily in a small vase sitting on the platter. Her favorite breakfast.

"Efron, your hundreds of miles away, how'd you manage to make breakfast appear in my oven at 7 in the morning?" she asked him laughing slightly about how sweet he was being.

"I have my ways. Even though I'm not physically there, I can make it seem like I am! Now...eat your breakfast, and get ready, Ash and Brit are coming over at 10, and your plane leaves at 12, that gives you plenty of time to pack and whatnot."

"Wow, when'd you turn into my personal assistant?"

"Ha-ha, very funny Ness, I just don't want you to be late for your own party. I gotta get back on set now, but enjoy breakfast, I'll call you soon, have a great trip, and happy birthday babe!"

"Kay, will do! Bye Zac!" she said back and laughed a bit at his miniature rant.

Setting the phone down she grabbed the platter and headed towards the kitchen table to enjoy here breakfast.

~Later 10:03 AM~

Adding some curling spray to her hair she finished off her look. Jeans, a tank, a jacket, some killer boots and her signature hairstyle. After breakfast she had decided to take a shower and get ready for the day ahead. After running her fingers through her hair once more she heard the same ringing nose that woke her up earlier ringing again. As she did earlier in the day, she walked down the stairs to the door and pressed on the button.

"Hello?"

Hey birthday girl! It's Brit and Ash! Let us in so we're can get ready to party hardy!" she heard her blonde friends quirky and bubbly voice ring though.

"Sure thing." she said as she pressed the buttons to let her friends in and opened the door.

They pulled up into her driveway and got out and walked towards the house and made their way through. Upon seeing their birthday friend they went in saying or rather squealing their birthday wishes and giving her hugs.

"Thanks you guy! But seriously let go, running out of oxygen here."

"Haha aww you know we love you V!"

"Uhhh...sure I do, hey I'm going to pack for the trip now ok? Just hang out or something, it'll take a few minutes."

"Yeah right, were not stupid, your closet is huge, you're going to take forever! We'll help you"

"Haha, ok, let's go!"

The girls followed Vanessa as she led the way to her bedroom and into her closet. The girls sat down on the lounge chair in the middle and Vanessa stood on her tippy toes to get the suitcase off the top shelf. Reaching high, she got it, but it slipped out of her hands and tumbled onto the floor. Reaching down to grab it, a small box fell out from it.

"What the...?" she said reaching for the small blue box decorated with a simple white ribbon that had just fallen onto the floor.

"Ohhhh open it!" her friends squealed.

Loosening the ribbon, it slipped off and she took off the top of the box. Atop it was a note, "Two surprises down, and many more to go but here's another one." it said, she smiled as she took off the note to reveal a silver diamond bracelet. She gasped.

"What is it? What is it! Lemme see!" her impatient blonde now brunette friend asked grabbing the box from her.

"Ohhh! It's beautiful Nesquake! Is it from Zac? I bet it is! He's just so sweet! You know, Scott never does things like this for me. Do you think if I told Zac to talk to him..."

Taking the box back, Vanessa smiled as she slide the bracelet onto her wrist, watching as it caught the light and glistened. It was perfect. She thought about what Ashley had said and realized she wanted to call and thank her boyfriend. She walked out of the closet and over to the nightstand where she had left it earlier. Dialing one on speed dial she was slightly upset to hear that he wasn't available to be up his phone. 'He's probably still filming." she thought. So she clicked the green text button on her phone instead.

"Baby, I love the bracelet, it's amazing just like you. Thank you so much. Miss you. Love you. -V" she quickly typed it into her phone and went back to the closet with her friends to pack.

~Later, On The Plane, 1:07 PM~

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about 1/2 of the way through with our flight. We will be arriving in Reno Nevada in an hour where it will be a hot 103 degrees. We are now serving a variety of snacks and drinks, so please enjoy. You may undo your seat beats when safe to do so indicated by the light. "

On the plane, in first class, all in the same row where 3 young women who were currently chatting away and giggling. Vanessa was in the middle since the two her friends had argued over who got to sit next to the birthday girl. Ashley was in the window seat since she had thrown a fit over it, leaving Brittany to the seat closest to the isle.

A woman in a blue flight attendant outfit approached them with a cart of goodies. She was in her mid thirties, but looked well for her age. High check-bones, pink flushed cheeks, and her blonde hair tied up into a lose bun. Tired and fazed from her long travels, she still recognized 3 of Hollywood's young stars in her presence and noticed that Vanessa Hudgens, her daughters favorite actress from her favorite movie, 'The High School Musical Series'. She made a mental note to ask for an autograph, her daughter would freak.

" Miss? Would you like something to eat or drink?" the flight attendant asked Ashley.

"Yes, can I get a diet coke with extra ice please?" Ashley asked the attendant politely.

"Yes, anything to eat with that?"

"Ummm...no thank you." she replied after thinking pondering it for a couple seconds but decided against it since they would be heading out to a big birthday dinner later.

"Alright, and would you like anything Miss?" the flight attendant asked as she handed Ashley her coke.

"Yeah, can I get white peach iced tea and a bag of pretzels? " Brittany answer.

"Sure thing, here you are. " she said handing Brittany her snack and drink.

"Thank You."

"Would you like anything Miss?" she asked turning her head to Vanessa.

"Could I get a diet coke please? Thanks." Vanessa smiled and answered back.

"Most certainly, umm Miss. Hudgens?" she asked a bit nervous.

"Yes?" Vanessa answer

"Could I get an autograph please? It's for my daughter, she's a really big fan of yours." she said as she smiled thinking back into her daughters' room where her love of High School Musical and Miss. Hudgens was clearly reflected.

"Oh, sure thing, no problem, here you go." Vanessa said as she quickly scribbled her signature onto a napkin and handed it back to the woman.

"Thank you so much. She's really going to love this, I just might have to frame it." the women said chuckling thinking about her daughters reaction.

"No problem, anything for a fan." Vanessa beamed. She always loved it when people came up to her and told her how much they admire her. It made what she was doing feel important. That someone actually liked her movies, that made it all worthwhile.

"Oh, and before I forgot this is for you. Happy Birthday. Enjoy." the attendant said as she handed Vanessa her diet coke, and a 8 inch red velvet cake.

"Thanks but I didn't ask for cake." Vanessa said slightly confused as to why there was a cake in front of her with the words 'Happy Birthday' iced on with red frosting.

"I know, but someone has given me specific orders to deliver this cake to you, and this. " she said handing over a envelope to Vanessa and walked away.

Vanessa slide her finger under fold of the envelope and opened it. A blue note slide out, and there again, was the same handwriting she had been seeing all day, first with the flowers and balloons and then again with the bracelet.

"No treat is sweeter than you. A preview of your night to come. Enjoy!" the note said. She smiled and tucked the note back into the envelope and into her purse along with the other 2 she had collected earlier. Taking her out of her little day dream was Ashley's voice.

"Girl! You have the best boyfriend ever!" Ashley exclaimed squealing all the while sinking into her seat and pouting slightly jealous of Vanessa's all too perfect man.

"I want cake!" Brittany exclaimed eyeing the delicious treat.

"Girls, girls, settle down. Let's have some cake!" Vanessa exclaimed as she placed a precut slice on a plate and handed it to Ashley who was still pouting, then a piece to Brittany before putting a piece on the plate for herself. She was about to dig into her cake when she noticed Ashley was still pouting. Sighing, yet slightly laughing at her friend's pout she spoke.

"I'll talk to Scott." she said, eyeing Ashley with a small smirk on her face.

"YAY! Cake time" she said instantly perking up, she sat up and started to dig into her cake. Vanessa laughed and resumed eating her cake. It was delicious (: "Mmmm red velvet, with cream cheese frosting, yummm" the girls all thought as they sat back in silence and enjoyed their sweet treat courtesy of a Mr. Efron

~Later, At Pure Nightclub, 12:29 AM~

The birthday dinner had been great. The food was simply amazing. Each and every bite was perfect. After dinner, Vanessa had walked the carpet at Pure but answered few questions or interviews. Then she came in and began a party with her friends, making a quick speech, glowing as she was being sung to by her closest friends and then eating more cake. Now, a couple hours later, she was having a dance party.

"Whoa, come on Ness, the view's so much better from here!" Brittany exclaimed waving her arms and throwing her head back to the beat of the music.

"You're standing on a couch!" Vanessa called back to her friend while walking over.

"No! I'm dancing on a couch! Come on its fun! It's like jumping on the bed, but lumpier!" her friend tried to clarify and convince her to join the fun.

"You're so weird!" she exclaimed as she gave in and hopped onto the coach. "Hey your right! This is fun!" the brunette beauty said as she started to get down with the music.

"Looks like you guys are having too much fun. Come on, it's getting late, we should head back." Ashley said while shaking her head at her friends crazy behavior. 'Looks like they're a little buzzed.' she thought to herself.

"What? Why? It's only half past midnight Ash! Come on, the night's young! Lets party!" Vanessa replied continuing to dance on the coach.

"Yeah Ash! Come on, it's only her birthday once a year, let her enjoy it!" Brittany said agreeing with Vanessa.

"Yeah, I guess. But Van, you said you wanted to go for brunch tomorrow, and that amazing brunch place that you said Zac took you to the last you were here closes at 1. So...if you want to make brunch we better get going."

"Since when did you become so responsible Ash? But I guess you're right. We should head back, I really want to go to that brunch place again. Come on Brit. Let's go." Vanessa said reasonably as she jumped off the couch, stumbling a bit to regain her balance.

"Nah, you guys go ahead, I think I'll hang around here for a while with Mr. Major Cutie. Besides, I could always catch up with you girls later." Brittany replied with a megawatt smile as she pointed to the dirty blonde, tall, and handsome man she was currently dancing with.

"Ok then, suit yourself. See you tomorrow! Remember we're going out for brunch at noon and then mani-pedi's at 1." Vanessa reaffirmed the plans with Brittany.

"Brunch, noon, mani-pedi's, one. Gotcha. Adios!" Brittany called out to her friends letting them know she knew about their plans, and then she turned back to Mr. Major Cutie.

"That girls soooo boy-crazy!" Vanessa said giggling at her friend. "Come on Ash, it was your idea to go, where are you?" she asked half talking to herself and half to Ashley who was nowhere to be seen. She scanned the dance floor and looking around for Ashley. She spotted her in the corner talking on the phone, one hand covering her ear, probably trying to tune out the loud music playing.

'Who's she making a call to this late.' Vanessa thought glancing over at the clock. It was a little after 1. 'Whatever, she's probably just talking to Scott.' she thought. 'I should call Zac, I haven't talked to him much today.' she thought, 'But then again, its late, and he's filming tomorrow.' she thought to herself trying to figure out the time zone differences. 'I'll call him first thing tomorrow.' she concluded deciding she should let him sleep.

She walked over to Ashley and poked her. "Hello, earth to Ashley! Are we leaving yet?" she asked her friend.

"Yeah we're leaving now, gotta go, yeah, ok, got it, bye." Ashley said back into the phone quickly before abruptly hanging up quickly. Vanessa gave her friend a questioning glance.

"I was just making a call. You ready to go?" Ashley asked trying to drop the subject as she linked her arms with Vanessa's and walked over to retrieve their belongings and leave.

"Uhh, ok lets go." Vanessa answered back unsteadily still slightly confused but shrugged off her friends weird behavior.

~Later, at the hotel, 2:19 AM~

"Finally! That took forever to get out of the club." Vanessa said as she got out of the limo and made her way to the hotel doors.

"Oh, tell me about it, my feet are killing me." Ashley said complaining as they walked into the hotel and she slipped off her heels.

"Haha, mine are too. Do you want to come in and we can watch a couple chick flicks and hang out for a while and massage our feet?" Vanessa suggested as they walked into the elevator and pressed a few buttons.

"That sounds tempting Ness, but I think I'm just going to turn in for the night ok?" she replied rubbing her sore feet.

"Oh, ok, sure. I'm pretty tired too." Vanessa replied although a bit disappointed.

"We can have a chick flick party tomorrow ok? Brit will be there and I'll even bring ice cream, Ben And Jerry's, Rocky Road." Ashley suggested with a smile as they elevator clicked and they reached their floor.

"I'm going to hold you up to that." Vanessa said back throwing Ashley a smile.

"Fine by me." Ashley said as they reached their rooms which were right next to each other.

"Ok, bye Ash, thanks for today." Vanessa said looking for her room key.

"Bye Ness, no problem, it was your birthday after all." Ashley said smiling as she grabbed her key from her pocket and entered her room just as Vanessa was doing the same.

Opening the door, Vanessa entered the room surprised to find it already light. From the doorway she could see small white candles illuminating the whole room, giving it a dim glow. There where red rose petals scattered everywhere. She dropped her bag on the ground and slipped out of her shoes. 'What's all this?' she thought. As she turned the corner of the room she saw it. There he was. Sitting right there on the coach. Jeans, a plaid shirt, vans on his feet, and a goofy grin on his face. Their eyes locked as she made her way towards him and he stood up and walked towards her. They walked towards each other and were only a few inches if half a feet apart.

"Zac..." she said barely above a whisper not believing that he was really there.

"I'm here baby girl. I'm right here." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close filling the gap between them so that they're bodies were melting into one another.

"But how? You're not supposed to be here, your suppose to be filming." she said as she took her arm and draped it around his neck pulling him in closer."

"We wrapped early. I wanted to surprise you. Are you surprised?" he whispered back huskily.

"I'm very surprised. And speaking of surprises, thank you for all the surprises today. They were all wonderful. " she said as she stroked his shortened hair.

"I'm glad you liked them. I have one more surprise though." he said as his smile widened.

"Another surprise?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, let me go get it." he said as he began to pull away to go grab her last surprise but she wouldn't loosen her grip on him, if anything she only pulled him in closer.

"No, it can wait. First, just kiss me." she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in. He leaned in and pulled her to him. Their lips touched and their kiss deepened letting one another explore each other again making up for lost time. It was a slow kiss, gentle and soft, but passionate and heartfelt. Slowly they began to pull apart, but only by a mere inch. They looked into each other's eyes and just enjoyed their moment together. She stroked his cheek as he just held her.

"Ready for your surprise now?" he asked her.

"What surprise? You're the best surprise I could have ever gotten." she smiled as she said it seeing him swell up with a bit of pride and blushed a bit too.

"Happy Birthday Ness." he whispered as he pulled her in for another kiss.

~END!~

**Ending Note: Ok, so what'd you guys think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Should I continue? Write a review and tell me what you think! I love getting feedback, it's so helpful! Favorite/Alert it! Because I will most likely be continuing this story (: I know Zac wasn't actually there since he was filming... but this is my story, so he was there :) More to come! I'm trying to catch up on them since life has been kind of busy. I hope you all have a great Valentine's Day! Maybe I'll write a Z/V one-shot just for the occasion. I myself have got a hot date with a chick flick and some Ben and Jerry's. **


	2. Paparazzi Perfect

**Author's Note: So here's the second part of the story! This one's based on the pictures of Vanessa's car parked in Zac's driveway while he wasn't there. This was a while back, like mid-December. The rumors were that she was taking her stuff back, but there weren't pictures of boxes, so this is my opinion of one of the scenarios that could have happened! This was a couple of weeks ago and I'm trying to catch up on the updates but its taking me a while to get started but I'm trying! Be patient! Not many Zanessa scenes in this one, but hopefully it's still cute, and I promise the next one will have more Zanessa in it! Keep reading, I hope you enjoy the story! Lemme know what you think! Comments are much appreciated, and I love it when you set alerts on me! And tell your friends! I hope you like this chapter!**

Seeing the curb at the front of his house unoccupied, she drove forward and parked. Pulling on a hat and grabbing her bag, she stepped out of the car and made a dash for the house. Skipping over puddles and trying to not get caught in the rain she made her way to the door and pulled out her keys. Quickly finding the right one, a small silver key with a simple red heart painted on the side that she had done one day with nail polish, she pushed it in and turned the knob letting herself into the house. It was dark and quite, but to her it couldn't have been warmer or more inviting. It was home to her. She hung her coat by the door, dropped her bag by the stairs and settled her keys down. He wasn't there. She had known that before she'd come. He was away filming still, down in New Orleans. Walking through the kitchen and into the living room, she turned on the lights and looked around looking for any water damage. It had been raining hard this past week and she wanted to check up on his house to make there wasn't any surprise flooding that happened when he wasn't there. "We don't need another flooded house." she said to herself as she thought back to how a bad storm had ruined her newly furnished floors last year while she was away filming.

Going from room to room she checked to make sure his house was still as he left it. As she reached his bedroom, or rather their bedroom she opened the door and slowly walked in. She walked past the closet and noticed that he had clothes scattered throughout, probably in a hurry while he was packing and continued further into the bedroom. Glancing at the bathroom doors, she wondered if they still smelled like his aftershave, a scent she had loved. She reached their bed and gently let her hands wander on the soft surface of the comforter. She sat down and looked around the room thinking about the last time she had been in there weeks ago. She laid down and let her head rest upon his pillow. With her face pressed firmly into the pillow she took a deep breath and took in its scent, his scent. "It still smells like him." she though as she continued to breathe in and out deeply. After a few moments, there was a familiar buzzing in her pocket. She reached for her phone and smiled at the flashing picture on her screen. It was a picture of the two of them at a couple of weeks ago when he had made a special visit for her birthday. He had taken the picture, her smiling brightly with arms all wrapped around him and him smiling back at her. It was a tad blurry and the lightening was off, but to her it couldn't have been more perfect. Pulling the phone towards her ear she answered.

"Hello?" she asked already knowing who was on the other line.

"Hey babe." he answered her back.

"Hey Zac, what's up?"

"Not much, just on a break from filming, couldn't stop thinking about you so decided to give you a call." he admitted sheepishly with a grin on his face as he sat back in his chair.

"When are you not thinking about me?" she asked him coyly, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Never, babe you're always on my mind." he answered back honestly.

"That's good, cuz you're always on mine too." she blushed as she said it, even after 5 years he could make her blush, and they weren't even in the same state.

"Good, then were both just a couple of lovesick idiots." he said laughingly as he heard her chuckle through the other end.

"What are you up to Ness?"

"Oh nothing….just lying on your bed. Our bed." She said adding extra empathic on your and our.

Our bed? At my house?" he asked slightly choking.

"Yup" she said letting her lips popping on the p.

"What are doing over there?" he asked still slightly confused.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" she asked him smirking.

"Ness..." he said sighing

"Fine, the rains been really bad lately so I thought I'd check to make sure you didn't come home to a flooded house." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That would have never occurred to me, thanks Ness, that was nice." he said surprised but thankful for his girlfriend's actions.

"Yup, I'm very nice." she said laughingly back.

"Yes, you are." he said but heard nothing but her giggles.

"What? You are! So is my house flooded?" he asked her jokingly as she hadn't replied to his last comment.

"I think you'll just have to wait to find out, your still coming home Sunday right? No more extra scenes or anything?" she asked cheekily.

"Yup, we should wrap in two days. Then I can wrap my arms around you." he said back heartfeltly.

"Zac..." she said softly imagining it as he said it.

"What? It's true! I miss you so much Ness." he replied honestly with enthusiasm almost sound like a little boy on Christmas.

"I miss you too, and I can't wait till you get home." she admitted to him.

"Me either babe, me either"

"Hey look, I gotta get back to the scene, I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok, bye, I love you."

"I love you too, I'll talk you later." And with that, their conversation was over.

Even after hanging up, Vanessa stayed on the bed for a while just taking in his scent and the room. After some time though, she figured she had to get up. Slowly getting off the bed she moved up on get feet and made her way downstairs. Grabbing her purse and her coat she looked back one time and was about to leave when she stood behind the door and saw a flash. Stunned she stepped back. Realizing that whatever it was couldn't possibly see her from inside the house she stepped back up to the door and peered through the glass. Squinting in the distance she saw it, someone hiding along the bushes across the street with a long lense taking photos of her car.

"Paparazzi..." she mumbled as she stepped away from the door and moved back into the safety of the house. Normally she wouldn't mind the paps, just walk faster and avoid them. But lately, they had gotten worse. Their questions had grown more intense and even more personal than ever. It was like they were trying to make her break down in tears. She had to try so hard just to keep it together.

"Did Zac leave you Vanessa?"

"Why'd you break his heart?"

"He been seen out partying with other girls, what do you think about that?"

"How do you feel about Zac choosing his career over you?"

The questions were just too tough. They hit home. She and Zac had had a big fight a couple weeks ago, they had made up though and things between them were back to normal again but it was still too fresh to deal with coming from the paparazzi.

"I don't really have to be anywhere today anyways." she thought as she plopped down onto the couch in the living room. "Maybe I'll just stay here for a while, they have to leave eventually right?" deciding that she was right she once again took off her coat and threw it to the floor along with her bag.

"Hmm, what should I do while I wait?" she thought as she looked around his house. Getting up she walked around. Entering the kitchen she noticed that there were dishes piled up in the sink, that his trash needed to be emptied, and that his kitchen could use a scrub. Opening the fridge and pantry she found that they were bare and made a mental note to go grocery shopping for her boyfriend later, but for now the dishes would just have to do for now. She walked over to the sink, grabbed the sponge and soap and started to scrub a dish. As she scrubbed she thought about one of the first times she and Zac did dishes together.

-Flashback-

"Zaccc! Hurry up, we're going to miss the previews! I love watching those." a seventeen year old Vanessa said giddily. She and Zac had been dating for a couple weeks now and things were all new and exciting, just the thought of going to the movies together made her nearly want to combust with joy.

"Well if you helped me with the dishes, we'd be going a lot faster." Zac said as he continued to scrub at the plate.

"Why can't you do them later? It's not like the dish police is coming by." Vanessa answered trying to move things along and crack a joke.

"Haha, I know, but I want to get them done cuz I won't later. I'm on my own now and I want to be able to take care of myself and the apartment. If that means doing dishes, then I'll do it." Zac answered.

"Ok, here let me help you then." Vanessa said getting up and walking over to the sink. "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"How about you help me dry them? The towels are right over there. I wouldn't want you to get your pretty dress wet." Zac answered shyly as he took in her outfit for the first time truly. She had on a light blue summer dress with white stripes. Paired with a ropey styled belt and cowboy boots, he thought she looked really pretty.

"Ok." she said as she grabbed the towels and began to dry. "Oh, and Zac, thanks." she said  
smilingly as she continued to dry the dishes.

"No problem." he answered her back with the same smile that was on her face.

"Hey Zac? What does this do?" she asked as she reached for the spray nozzle.

"NO! Vanessa don't..." he started to say but was cut off by a spray of water hitting his face as she started reaching frantically to turn off the water.

"Oppps..." she said trying to hold in her laughter but failing. She was still holding the nozzle in one hand while she bit her lip.

"It's ok. Were even." he said calmly.

Confused, she asked "How are we..." but then Zac cut her off by turning on the water and cupping some into his hands before he threw it at her. Stunned she dropped the nozzle and tried to make a run for it. Zac, having quick reflexes grabbed the nozzle as it dropped from get hand and grabbed her. Trying to spray her, she pushed him so that he would also get hit by the blast. This went on for several minutes, both of them trying to get the other wetter and fighting for the nozzle. Finally, they both dropped the nozzle and just slumped down to their feet, sitting on the floor completely soaked and laughing.

"So much for not getting my dress wet Zac." she pouted as she continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have started it. You still look pretty though." Zac sheepishly said.

"Thanks. Even though you totally started it." she replied back laughing at his comment.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"You sprayed me first!"

"That was an accident!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Laughing at how he sounded like a five year old, she grabbed the nozzle off the floor quickly and sprayed it at him.

"Well, at least that shut you up." she teased him.

"Hudgens, it's ON!" he said grabbing the nozzle from her and spraying her.

-End Of Flashback-

She smiled at the memory. That had been a fun day, they had missed the previews, and the movie, but neither of them cared. Once they had finished their water fight, both had been completely soaked. He had lent her his clothes and she had been "borrowing" them ever since. They stayed in that day and rented some movies instead, it had been a really good day. Smiling at the memory she realized that she had been scrubbing at the same dish for over 10 minutes now. Rinsing the plate off and leaving it to dry, she grabbed another.

An hour later she had finished the dishes in the sink, scrubbed down every surface of the kitchen and mopped the floor. Sighing and letting out a deep breathe, she pulled her hair out of her face and up into a ponytail. Sitting on the floor she looked up and admired her handiwork. Satisfied she looked down at her clothes and noticed a couple splotches of water on her top that had gotten there from cleaning earlier. Feeling slightly uncomfortable in a wet top she walked up the stairs and into the bedroom, hoping to grab one of his shirts. Remembering seeing clothes scattered across the floor of his closet earlier on in the day she stopped by the bathroom and grabbed the hamper before walking into the closet, where she was greeted with a sea of clothing across the floor and flung everywhere across the small space. Kneeling down she picked up everything on the floor and shoved it into the hamper. Not being able to decide whether or not they were clean she just assumed, "Better safe than sorry." she thought grabbing at all the scattered clothes. After stuffing all the clothes from the floor and the ones out of place and hanging into the hamper, it was surprisingly really full. "This is going to be way more than one load." she thought as she picked up the hamper and was about to walk out when she noticed a sweatshirt on the lowest shelf by the door.

It was red with white letting and had a wildcat design on the front. It was the High School Musical 3 sweatshirt that all the guys had gotten along with their class rings. She reached for the shirt and flipped it over tracing the lettering on the back with her hand. In solid white block letters it read 'Bolton 14', she couldn't help but chuckle. Deciding that she just had to have it and that it was way more comfortable than her wet top she stripped off her shirt and pulled the sweatshirt over her head. It was so big it practically eloped her, making its way 1/2 down her thighs. "I should find some pants to match, then I'd have a whole outfit!" she thought and giggled as she turned to look for pants. Finding a pair of red basketball shorts with white striped on the side she stripped off her own pants and put them on, adjusting the draw strings and pulling them in tight before making a knot. "Perfect." she thought. Walking into the bathroom she chuckled at her own image, almost a mirror image of her boyfriend, well... minus they hair and his eyes that is.

Walking back into the closet, she picked up the basket once again and made her way to the laundry room. She emptied the hamper's contents onto the floor and started to sort, whites, dark colors, light colors, random stuff. Deciding to do a load of whites first she stuffed those into the washer but it wasn't enough to make a load. Going back into the bedroom she stripped the bed of its white linens and stuffed those into the washer. Adding detergent and fabric softener, she closed the washer and pressed a few buttons making it grumble and start. Sitting back and sorting the rest of the clothes, she remembered when she taught Zac to do the laundry. Oh what a mess that had been.

-Flashback-

"So I just put the clothes in here, and add the detergent and soap here?" he asked pointing to various parts of the machine.

"Yup. That's all you have to do." she smiled back.

"Laundry's a piece of cake then! I totally know how to do it." he answered back proud of his laundry skills.

"Haha, ok then, go for it. I'll go put in the movie and make some popcorn. Met you in the living room in 10?" she asked walking away.

"Sounds good, I'll see you them." he hollered so she could hear and went on continuing to do the laundry.

"This is so easy. Why does mom always complain?" he pondered for a moment as he stuffed the clothes in, added the soaps, started the machine and walked away to find his girlfriend.

-30 Mins Later-

"I love this." Vanessa said popping some popcorn into her mouth as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"I do too." Zac replied back leaning down to kiss her.

"Ummm Zac what's that noise?" she asked just as he was about to connect their lips together.

"What noise? I don't hear anything" he said clearly just wanting to kiss her.

"Is that the washing machine?" she asked putting down the bowl of popcorn and getting up to find the source of the noise. Zac groaned as he too got up and went after his girlfriend.

"Ohmygosh ZAC!" he heard her yell as he entered the laundry room. The washing machine was bobbing up and down violently, there was soap bubbles everywhere, and it seemed like it and going crazy.

"Zac! What did you do?" he heard her yell at him as she tried to stop the machine pressing various buttons.

"I did laundry...?" he replied sheepishly.

"Zac, there are way too many clothes in here, you totally overloaded the machine, and this is too much soap, just use a cup, what did you do dump the whole box in?" she asked him as she finally got the machine to settle down.

"I didn't know!" he defended himself. "You just said add clothes and soap, how was I supposed to know there certain amounts?" he questioned.

"Cuz its common sense!" she threw back.

"Not common enough, how do I fix this?" he asked looking down at the soapy mess that he called his wardrobe.

"Well first you're going to spit the load up, put 1/2 in the machine with no soap, and then do the same. When there done, put them in the dryer for 30 minutes or until dry and then fold. Got it?" she asked wondering if he was actually listening.

"Got it, go and pause the movie, I'll be down in a bit" he said pushing her out of the room.

"Maybe I should help you..." she started but was cut off.

"No, Ness, seriously, I got it. I messed up the first time, but I get it now."

"Ok then." she said walking away leaving him with the mess of clothes. He did as she told him to and thought about possible mistakes. Seeing none, he went back to the movie.

-An Hour Later-

Beep beep

The sound alerted him that his laundry was dry and that he should go get it out of the dryer to fold. Entering the laundry room, he grabbed the hamper and opened the door to the machine, pulling out dry and clean clothes. Smiling and feeling accomplished he started to notice that he had a lot of pink clothing he didn't remember owning. Confused as to why he suddenly had so many pink clothes he called out to his girlfriend.

"NESSA! Uhhh help?" he said sounding frantic.

"What's wrong?" she asked entering the laundry rom.

"Uhhh everything's pink." he said looking at her with puppy dog eyes truly not seeing where he went wrong.

"Let me see." she said trying to hold in her laughter as she searched through the hamper and pulled out a red sock. "Here's your culprit. Color sort Zac." she said bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Ness, this isn't funny. What do I do?" he asked still pouting.

"There's not that much you can do to fix this. Just have pink pjs." she answered back still laughing.

"I'm never doing laundry again." he muttered.

-End of Flashback-

Laughing and shaking her head as she remembered her boyfriend's antics, she was snapped out from her flashback as she heard the machine beep, signaling it's done its job. Throwing the wet clothes in the dryer and starting another load of laundry and did so until it was done.

2 and half hours later and 3 loads of laundry, she was almost finished. Washing, drying, folding, ironing, and placing back into his closet, she had done it all. Except for the load currently drying with his comforter. That she had to wait to finish drying before she could do anything with. In between all the laundry she had cleaned the bathroom and vacuumed and dusted the whole house. She wiped down countertops, cleaned the toilet, the shower, the sinks and even organized his hair products. That was probably the hardest part; vacuuming and dusting had been pretty simple.

Again the machine beeped. She took out the now dry comforter and walked into the bedroom and over to the bed, neatly covering it with the comforter, taking her time to smooth it out and tuck it in. As she felt how soft it was, she let out a yawn. She had come to Zac's place at about 3 and it was now a little past 9, still early but she was extremely tired. Laying down she thought about what she had done for her boyfriend today and was happy that she had been able to do something for him. Lying down, she pulled the comforter over her. A smile made its way across her features as she thought about what she did for him today and hoped that he would like it when he got back in a couple of days. The image of her boyfriend's reactions to clean clothes and a made bed made her smile. Letting out another yawn and closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep with one last thought. "I miss you Zac."

In New Orleans a man was seen saying a few goodbyes for the night and leaving a production set. The same man entered a rental car and drove off to the hotel he had been staying in for the past few weeks, soon to be ending his stay in a few days. Parking and getting out of the car, he walked into the building and made his way to the escalator. Waiting just a few moments before the doors opened. He got in and pressed a few buttons that would lead him to his room. A minute later he had arrived on the floor and walked down the hall and to his suite. Shoving in a key card and opening the door he walked in. Turning on the first room light he headed straight towards the bathroom to change. Quickly stripping out of his work clothes from the day and into a pair of red striped pajama bottoms and a white wife beater, he brushed his teeth and ran a hand through his tousled hair. Getting out of the bathroom he made a point to head straight to the bedroom. Opening the bedroom door he sprinted and jumped into the bed, pulling the sheets over himself and finally closing his tired eyes after a long day. He took a deep breath as he reflected on the day and thought about his plans for tomorrow. As he kept thinking, his thoughts began to wander to a certain brown eyed beauty who he missed dearly. Just the thought of her put a smile on his face and he felt as though his day had just gotten a little brighter. Letting his thoughts wander about her for a few more moments, the tiredness took over and he drifted off to sleep, but not before one last thought. "I miss you Vanessa."

-END-

**Ending Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter! And I hope you guys are loving my story so far! Sorry it's taking me a while to update, but I'm trying! So… what'd you guys think? I wanna know your thoughts on this chapter! Write a review and tell me what you think! I love getting feedback, it's so helpful! Favorite/Alert it! Because I love knowing that you guys are following the story and my work (: Next chapters coming soon! That one's going to be on how they were seen shopping at the mall together! Anyways…I can't wait for Beastly to come out this week! I'm super excited! Pictures from the premier looked amazing! Vanessa looked amazing! I'm just a bit sad Zac wasn't there, darn filming schedule. I will be writing about that though, soon. Are you excited as I am? :D**


	3. Shopping Dates And Little Mistakes

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! So I originally wanted to get this out last week in honor of Beastly premiering. But time caught up with me, it's here now though! Beastly was AMAZING btw! Anyone who hasn't seen it should totally go and check it out! Let's support Vanessa! And if you haven't seen her Shape magazine cover you should go check it out! She looks amazing! And she mentions Zac in it (; that should be reason enough to go buy it! Although her words on him were positive and light my heart flip flopped a bit reading it. What'd you think? This chapter is a bit longer than my other ones so far so hopefully you'll make it to the end. It's not that long though, just longer than my normal ones. This one was inspired by twitter posts of the two shopping together sometime before Christmas. A long time ago I know, trust me, I know. Although there weren't any pictures, I still believe that it happened! The reports said that they acted very much like a couple! Zac was holding the bags and they were holding hands and hugging :D YAY! Recently, there have been a few pictures of him looking quit drunk with a blond D: I am so not happy about these photos and am currently steaming away my anger through a story for that, which will me out soon! I promise. Once I get caught up, which is taking me forever I know. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I really like it myself and it's my favorite of this story so far! Keep setting alerts on me and writing reviews! I love getting them! They're so useful in helping me write. There's a fight scene in this one that I'm not too sure about, I would love your opinions on it! Going with the reviews thoughts, my number of reviews haven't really been going up though, I actually think I'm getting less for each story :/ so please send reviews my way and I'll send stories your way! Your reviews are like stories to me! I'll try to update every two weeks but stories don't just pop out. Thank You! And Enjoy! **

Her phone rang.

Buzz Buzz

She looked at the screen and almost lunges forward to pick it up but then stopped and thought for a moment and hesitated to pick up. She started to have an internal battle with herself, debating whether or not to pick up. She really wanted to but a small part of her said no. She racked though her brain, searching for reasons to and to not pick up the phone. "I miss him talking to him, I haven't heard his voice in so long. Definite pro." She thought. "But we haven't talked in a while, things are so weird between us still, what's he going to say? Whys he calling?" she thought suddenly a little bit more anxious than before. "Definite con." The phone continued to ring and she knew if she didn't pick up it would stop. Deciding to go with her gut, she pressed the "accept" button and pressed the phone to her ear but hesitated to say anything. She bit her lip and twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Ness, I need your help." He said rushed as he saw she had picked up the phone. He had been pacing back and forth in his room just before calling her, having a debate with himself on whether or not he should call, the same thoughts going through his head as hers. "What if she doesn't want to talk to me? What if she's mad?" The thoughts went on and on, but he decided to call her before he lost his courage and chickened out completely. He had hoped to hear her voice first but she hadn't said anything, which had caused him even more panic and he continued pacing back and forth even faster than before.

"Ness?" he asked wondering whether or not she was actually there. His voice cracked a bit and his throat felt as if he had been running through the desert.

"I'm here." She said quietly almost sounding a bit timid. She let go of her lip but was still twirling her hair nervously. Relieved that she was there and that he was actually hearing her voice, he let out a breath and stopped the pacing, sitting down on his bed and thought about what to say next.

"So how are you?" he asked coming up with nothing else.

"I'm ok. Been better." She replied honestly in the same voice as before causing a frown to etch his features.

"Oh…that's…good…." He said just for the sake of saying something. The silence fell onto their conversation again, neither of them knowing what to say to stop the awkwardness they were both feeling. Zac spoke up first.

"Uhh Ness? I need your help?" he asked unsure of what her reactions would be.

"With what?" she wondered out loud.

I don't know what to get mom for Christmas. I mean, I get Dad and Dylan. That's simple, video games and electronics, etc., but moms more complicated than that." He admitted.

"She's not that complicated Zac." Vanessa thought back to Starla. She had been almost like a second mother to her, she had always treated Vanessa like a daughter, taking her shopping, having long girl talks and making sure that her son was treating her well. Zac always treated her well though, more than well actually. Zac had always treated her with love and affection, nothing short of it. She missed Zac treating her like that, it use to be so easy for them, but now, it was as if she was 16 again. She missed Zac. She missed Starla too. And David, heck she even missed Dylan. He always butted into her and Zac's love life like you would not believe and always teased them, but he was still like a little brother to her and she missed his brotherly teasing.

"That's easy for you to say. You're a girl." He rebutted in a childish tone, not being able to come up with a better excuse.

"Last time I checked you liked me being a girl." She daringly and quickly rebutted to his last sentence, copying his tone and smirking a bit. A small smile made its way onto his face as he heard her being a bit like the Vanessa he knew and loved even if it was for only a second. He could practically see the smile on her face.

You know what I mean Ness, you understand mom better than I do. You would know what she would want or like."

"OK...so what do you want me to do?" she asked unsure of what he was asking of her.

"Help me go shopping." He stated as if it was simple as day.

"Shopping? Like at the mall?" she asked. It wasn't that she was unsure what he was asking of her now but she was just confused as to why. He wanted to go shopping with her? As friends? Where people could watch their every move? Staring and whispering? She didn't know if she could take that.

"Um yeah, I was thinking the LA Groove, is that ok?" he answered thinking she as simply asking where, not understanding the double meaning of her words. It was a big mall, a bunch of their favorite's stores, and it was hidden from the paparazzi and the staff knew how to deal with crazed fans. It was a celebrity's mall that was for sure.

"Yeah, that's fine." She said even though she still hadn't understood as to why he would want to go shopping with her. She was confused, but her heart wanted the opportunity and said yes before her mind could take over and say no.

"So you'll do it? You'll come shop with me?" He asked so excitedly and so hopeful that she could see the look of hope in his eyes. There was no way she could turn him down after hearing that, even as much as her head said no, her heart would always say yes to him.

"Yeah Zac. I'll help you shop." She said her voice still a bit shaky but happy nothing less. When she heard his voice, she could just tell how excited he was.

"Ok, great! I'll meet you there at two? In front of the north entrance ok?" he said hurriedly fearing she'd change her mind.

"Ok"

"Ok, cool! I'll see you then."

"See you then." Vanessa said and clicked off the phone. She sat down and collapsed back onto her need. Her thoughts jumbled about seeing him again. If their phone call was this awkward, how bad would actually meeting him be?"

-Later With Zac-

He heard the click on the other end of the phone call and knew that she had hung up. The thought of seeing her again excited him beyond belief. It had been weeks since he had last seen her, held her, touched her. He missed her so much, it was crazy. He was ecstatic she had said yes, he had feared that she wouldn't but now that he knew he'd be able to see her in a matter of hours he was thrilled. He went to take a shower and prepare for his shopping "date".

A ½ hour later he stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and still dripping wet. He went to get some clothes, dropping the towel he pulled on a pair of boxers. Walking into his closet, he grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans. He reached for a white tee shirt and a blue and green plaid shirt, deciding to go for his signature look. He pulled the tee over his head and was about to loop his arms through the shirt when he realized it was the middle of December. Taking off the shirt, he reached for a tan suede leather jacket instead. Throwing it over the tee and zipping it up, he noticed that it was a bit snug. He threw it off and onto the floor along with the checkered shirt. Running a hand through his tousled and wet hair he reached for another jacket. This one being a black leather jacket with a couple cool fake zippers over it, it had been one of the ones Vanessa bought him on one of their shopping dates a while ago. He threw on some socks and a pair of converse before walking into the bathroom to glance at the mirror once more.

He hurried down the stairs, reaching the bottom he grabbed his keys off the corner table and a grey beanie and a pair of aviator glassed. Checking his phone, 12:57 it read, he still had a half an hour to kill before he should head out. He sighed, so close to seeing her yet still so far. He walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, pulling out ingredients to make a sandwich.

-With Vanessa-

She had been staring at her closet for a good 20 minutes now. "Why don't I have anything to wear?" her mind screamed. She ran a hand through her hair and groaned. She let her hand run across a couple of tops, her eyes scanning them before her mind said no. She had taken a quick shower and was now and had been standing in her closet trying to put together an outfit fit for the occasion. What were you suppose to wear to help your ex-boyfriend, err boyfriend, err friend shop for his mom? Glancing at the clock she noticed that it was 1:13, she had to get ready quick.

She groaned again and grabbed a pair of jeans, quickly slipping them on. They were a pair of kind of old boyfriend jeans, faded through wear and tear with a couple of holes around the knees and spatters of paint. They fit her perfectly and hugged every curve, the best part was they gave the appearance that she wasn't trying to hard even though she was. Her eyes scanned her closet again and they landed on a black top. Long sleeved, loose, ruffles and lace down the middle. It was girlier than something she would normally wear but she figured the jeans would balance them out. She pulled it over her head and grabbed her favorite grey wool cardigan placing it on over her top. Grabbing a pair of Uggs from the bottom of her closet she tucked her jeans into them before heading over to the vanity.

She took a couple of the bracelets off the counter and placed them on her wrist before opening a box and searching through for some rings. Grabbing a few she slid them onto her fingers when a certain gold ring sparkled from the light. Her kuuipo ring. She gently reached to take from the box. Her fingers brushed over the smooth surface and she slid it onto her left ring finger. Sticking out her hand she smiled at how the ring fit so perfectly on her. Her hand had felt naked when she first took it off, she wore other rings to try to make up for it but nothing felt like that ring. She decided on wearing it that day and closed the box. Spraying on some perfume and putting on a couple dabs on mascara she glanced at the time again. 1:32. Crap, she was going to be late. She jumped up from the chair and grabbed her bag and keys before rushing out the door.

-20 Minutes Later-

Vanessa pulled quickly into a free parking spot and turned off her engine. Taking out her purse, she closed the door and made her way to the north entrance of the mall. Walking quickly, the north entrance of the mall soon came into sight, as well as a young man in a leather jacket and aviator glasses fidgeting with his beanie. Vanessa smiled as she came closer and he saw her. A smile broke out on his face as he saw her walking towards him and he called out to her.

"Ness!" he said enthusiastically as she was standing right before him.

"Hey Zac." She said back

"It's good to see you." He said as he opened his arms for an embrace.

"It's good to see you too." She replied as she unsurely opened her arms and accepted his embrace. The hug was beyond awkward for both of them. They were both tense and feeling uncomfortable. Zac even patted her on the back as a doctor would after a checkup. Even though only lasting a few moments, it felt like an eternity. Finally stepping out the embrace they looked at each other. Zac's hands nervously rubbing the back of his neck as Vanessa bit down lightly on her lip.

"So….I guess we should get started huh?" he said trying to ease the awkwardness in the air.

"Yeah, that sounds good, where should we start?" she replied quickly and asked him.

"Uhh I'm not really sure. That's why you're here remember?" he said nervous.

"Right…Uhh how about we go to Sephora? All girls' love that store and I know mom errr Starla is dying to have their new mineral make up foundation paint brush." Vanessa said turning red as she realized that she had called him mom "mom."

Zac noticed this and smiled a bit. His mom and Vanessa had always gotten along so well. His mom loved Vanessa so much, treated her like her own daughter. He hadn't had the heart to tell her what really happened yet, but he had seen how upset she had been when the rumors swirled.

"I don't know what that is, but let's go." He said as they both started to walk to Sephora. A few minutes later they arrived and they found it awfully crowded with a bunch of frantic women and squealing teenaged girls. Zac pulled the beanie on tighter and made sure his glasses covered him. Looking at each other uncertainly, and taking a deep breath, they both walked in. Zac followed Vanessa around the store as she tried to locate whatever item she had said his mom wanted. After making a second trip around the entire store she groaned and looked around.

"What's the matter?" he asked unsure as to why they were walking in circles around the store.

"I can't find it. They're supposed to be in the foundation section, but it's not there. And there's not a salesperson anywhere." She said exasperated. Sensing her frustration, he saw a salesperson and quickly hollered to her.

"Excuse me mam!" he said and caught her attention. She looked over at him and walked towards them.

"Yes? How may I help you?" she asked.

"Uhh…Ness?" he said unsure of what it is they were actually there for.

"Could you please show us where your mineral foundation make up brushes are? I check the aisle, but they're not there." Vanessa informed the women.

"Oh, those have been selling like hotcakes. They're new you know, and everyone always wants the new thing. We unfortunately ran out yesterday, but we are getting a shipment in later tomorrow. Can I interest you in our other foundation options? Or in getting a rain check for the brushes?" the women asked nicely as she waited patiently for Vanessa to answer.

"Umm Zac? Do you want to come back tomorrow? Or…." She asked turning to face him, uncertain of what he wanted to do.

"You know there's a whole mall of stuff here, I bet we can find something. If not, we could come back. But let's check out other stuff first." He answered not wanting to make a second trip back to the mall during the Christmas rush but still wanted to spend time with her.

"Umm ok." She said to Zac as she turned her attention back towards the saleswomen.

"It's ok. We don't need a rain check or anything. Thank you though." Vanessa said to her.

"That's fine. If I could say so though, I see people walk in here every day looking to buy foundation, and sweetie, you do not need it. Excuse me for saying so, but sir, you have a very beautiful girlfriend. Her skin is flawless." The lady said politely as she gushed about Vanessa's skin. Vanessa could feel her cheeks burn at the compliment. Not the one concerning her skin, but the one concerning her status as Zac's girlfriend. She hadn't been called that in a while, it was nice. Lately everyone had been adding the word ex onto the front, a word she had now learned she didn't like. Zac could feel the heat flowing to his cheeks as well and he noticed how dry his throat had gotten at her comment. He uneasily swallowed and looked at the women who seemed like she was expecting a response. He had been over the moon she had called Vanessa his. It was something he missed.

"Uhmm thank you." He choked out as he looked at Vanessa to see her reaction. Her eyes went big and he saw her turn to look at him with questions in her eyes.

"Your very welcome." She said.

"Is there something else you need help with?" she asked.

"Um no, we're good." Vanessa said firmly as she and Zac both exchanged a glance and started to head for the exit doors.

"Ok then, you guys have a good time shopping. Thanks and come again!" she exclaimed excitedly. The long hours were obviously getting to her.

As they left the store, both were feeling uneasy. If their hug this morning had been awkward, the thing that had just happened in the store had been about 10 times worse. They had both been walking aimlessly for 10 minutes before either of them spoke.

"Where are we headed exactly?" he asked as he noticed he had no clue as to where they were going.

"I'm not sure, I was just following you." She answered with a shrug.

"And I was following you." He said as he laughed at them silently. "We still think the same!"

"How about we go into Bloomingdales? Its right around this corner and mom shops there sometimes." He asked as he realized the store was around the corner.

"Sure, why not?" she asked as they turned the corner and walked into the store.

"Let's check out some tops?" she asked as they saw a rack full of tops right by the front doors.

"Ok." He responded. The two walked over and began to sort through the rack, not exactly sure of what they were looking for. Zac pulled off a red sweater.

"What about this?" he asked her and held it out for her to look at. Vanessa took it from him hands and examined it before giving him her thoughts.

"This is nice. She loves red." Vanessa said cheerfully "But there's a problem. It's backless, and I don't think she would wear that. "Vanessa said as she turned the top over to show him. His eyes widened, 'How did I not notice that?' he thought.

"Ok, never mind then." He said as he shoved it back in. After a few minutes, Zac was becoming uninterested in all the different colors and styles of tops. 'Why are there so many?' he thought 'What happened to just wearing a tee-shirt?' He saw something and it caught his eyes, he chuckled a bit at it, and handed it to Vanessa. Vanessa accepted the blouse from him and couldn't help suppress her laughter. It had had to have been the ugliest top either of them had ever seen. It was black, rhinestones and glitter covering the entire shirt, there was laced up beads sticking out from the bottom with zippers randomly placed along the top. Here's the real catch, right smack in the center was a fish that had looked like it had been made out of tin foil. How attractive. They both laughed and pointed at the top.

"Remember when Corbin set off the smoke alarm and the fire department had to come because he forgot to take the foil off of something when he put it into the microwave?" Zac asked as he reminisced about the old times and how they had laughed and made fun of Corbin for days afterwards. His burnt food might have looked more attractive than the sweater currently in front of them.

Vanessa laughed even harder as she remembered.

"And do you remember the time you set off the smoke alarm because you forgot you made a batch of cookies?" she asked him laughingly as she remembered how he had called her frantic saying his oven was on fire. When she asked him why he had simply said he fell asleep and forgot it was on. She laughed even harder. Zac remembered the incident and laughed at how stupid he had been. It was so funny looking back on it now. Looking at Vanessa laugh only made him that much happier and made him laugh at the memories harder.

Suddenly, something went off in him. They were having a good time, it wasn't awkward he realized. This was the first time in weeks that they had been this comfortable and open with each other and they were only making fun of a talk. Realizing this, it suddenly struck him just how far he and Vanessa had been apart. The feeling felt awful and made him sick to his stomach but it also made him anger and the blood flowed through his veins. 'Why the hell are we doing this?' he thought? He suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her along as he briskly walked through the store, not caring as he bumped them both into tables and racks of clothing. She gasped when he had grabbed her and was shocked, but couldn't manage to speak any words of stop him, or herself. His hold on her was so tight she was sure that they would be bruised later. When he reached where he was headed, he used his free arm to open the dressing room door. Pulling them both in quickly before shutting the door closed behind them. The room was small but well lite, it had a large mirror in the center and a chair in the corner. He turned around and let out a breath, closing his eyes. When he opened them he saw that she was staring back at him, a slightly terrified and confused look on her face. He realized her was still holding onto her wrist tightly, he quickly let go and mumbled a quick "I'm sorry." before sliding down onto the floor sitting. She mimicked his move and sat down on the opposite side of the room facing him. The two just sat in silence, both staring at one another. Vanessa spoke first.

"What are we doing here Zac?" she asked timidly as she bit down her lip.

"We need to talk." He stated sternly

"In the dressing room?"

"Well would you rather it be in front of everyone out there?" he snapped at her but realized the harshness of his words when she didn't reply. "I'm sorry." He mumbled again.

"Out there…when we were laughing and just being us, the old us, that's how it should be. " he said quietly not sure where he was taking this. "Not this awkward afraid to touch each other or say something crap we've been doing. That's not us. We've been walking on eggshells around each other. Why? I'm so sick of it." he practically roared as he found his voice and the anger began to flow through his veins. She sat there motionless, her head down and fiddling with her hands but he could tell she was biting her lip and that she had heard him so he continued.

"Van, what happened to us?"

"You wanted this break Zac, you tell me."

"I wanted this break? I thought we both wanted this break."

"I only wanted this because you wanted it!" she yelled at him, she was starting to become furious and she could feel her temper start to rise.

"You wanted to focus on your career Zac, put your Disney image behind you. You wanted to be single for a while, date other people, and see what's out there. You didn't want to be tied down to me Zac. You thought I was holding you back so you pushed me away. You wanted this. You wanted all of this. Well look, now you've got it. Congratulations. I don't know why I decided to come today but now I'm leaving." she snapped at him. How could he possibly think she wanted this? She was so frustrated right now. She stood up and was about to walk out and away when he suddenly jumped up.

"No!" he yelled at her standing up and blocking the exist with his arms. She looked at him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"And why the hell not?" she asked annoyed that he was blocking her only exist.

"No no no no, no, noo! No to all of it. You are not leaving, not until you hear what I have to say. Yes I did want to focus on my career; I'll give you that one. And yes I was a bit fed up with not being taken seriously because of the whole Disney image. But I didn't want to be single. I didn't want to date other people. I didn't want to see what's out there. And I did certainly didn't push you away. You walked away. I didn't want any of this." he shouted at her with a tone of begging in his voice.

"How did I walk away Zac? You were the one who suggested we take a break. I just agreed to it."

"That's walking away!"

"Because you told me too!"

"I only told you to because it was what's best for you!" he shouted finally letting it slip in one of his true reasons for the break at the spur of the moment.

"Best for me? How would you know what's best for me Zac?" she scoffed back.

"Because I love you for Christ's sake. I love you, I still do, I never stopped!"

"Next year is going to be so big for you. " he started of saying a bit sheepishly. His head suddenly finding the carpet more forgiving than her eyes.

"You have three movies coming out. You're going to be crazy busy with filming, promotions and all that stuff. You're going blow up Van. You'll finally be known as more than just the High School Musical girl. I'm holding you back. As long as you're with me, you'll always be Gabriella because I'm Troy. And you're so much more than that, I want everyone to see how talented and amazing you are. Because you are Van. You are so, so amazing, and so talented and beautiful. You deserve the chance to show the world that. And I can't keep holding you back." he let out a shaky breath. He finally said it, all those feelings he had been scared to admit, he finally let them free. She would know how he felt now, but would she understand?

"You're not holding me back Zac. Don't ever think that. If anything, you've given me the courage and strength to move on and continue forward." she said sympathetically and her tone softened. She could see that he was pouring his heart out, and that he was being vulnerable, something he rarely ever did. She was overwhelmed with the need to reassure him of all the things he had done for her, erase his mind of all the negative thoughts of himself.

"You have been so, so important to me Zac." she said looking deep into his eyes as he raised his head and she saw his eyes glisten with water.

"You have always had my back and you've always been there for me when I needed you. You've been amazing to me. You haven't held me back at all. Please believe me when I say that." she said the same begging tone in her voice asking him to understand as has been in his earlier.

"As for my Disney image, why are you so worked up about moving on from it?" she asked.

"Were adults now, I get it, we should be taken a bit more seriously." she said stating the obvious reasons. Not finding him reacting to what she said, she continued.

"But is it that bad if were not? Disney made us who we are Zac, it helped us start our careers and it gave us everything. It's who we are, without them we might not have been here. Be true to yourself, I say it a lot and I mean it. Disney is a part of both of us, and even though it's difficult at times, I'm proud of it, and I wouldn't have changed it for anything in the world. Without it I might have not ever met you, or have gotten to know you, or have had you as long as I did." she said admitting why she was so fond of her Disney roots. A small smile was on her face as she thought back to how they had met.

"You still have me." he said. His voice was still shaky and his eyes still cloudy.

"It doesn't feel like it." she said her voice retreating back to a whisper as her eyes looked away from his to hide the tears that she could feel start to form.

"I'm yours Vanessa. Only yours." he said firmly hooking a finger under her chin and lifting her head up so she was looking at him again.

"What else has you worked up?" she whispered. Even though he had been firm in his comment of his love to her she noticed that he was still tense when he touched her chin earlier. His shoulders looked taunt and his eyes showed that he was trying to avoid something, maybe another reason as to why he had suggested the break?

"Nothing..." he said a bit too quick and unhooked his finger from her cheek and turned away.

"Zac... I know something's bothering you. Not just the holding me back, Disney image thing. I'm your best friend, tell me what's on your mind. Please" She told him, grabbing onto his arm trying to make him turn around and face her.

"Distance." he said solemnly as he gave into her, turning around and talking to her. They both knew he would have given in eventually, he always did, he never could say no to her, not even now.

"Distance?" she asked confirming what he had said.

"Kind of. It has to deal with it." He said explaining his thoughts further but not to the extent where she could understand.

"Are you worried about us being apart for so long?" she asked, still confused.

"Yeah..."

"What else?" she asked trying to get more out of him but he refused.

"Zac, what else?" she tried again.

"You're going to be gone a lot. I'm going to be gone a lot. We won't even be in the same state for most of the year. It's hard to be apart from you. I know we should have treasured the time we had. And I know we already went through this once. But that was years ago, and it was so hard then. It's just going to be harder now. I don't know if we can do it." He said in a soft tone that showed off the vulnerability in his voice for the second time that day. His tried to keep looking at her but his eyes refused to focus on hers, knowing that he would break down even further if he did.

"But we've done long distance before Zac." She said referring back to when they had first started dated and he left for Canada to film Hairspray and then for Austria to promote it.

"But not for this long!" he shouted butting into the conversation but then got quite when he realized how loud he had been. When she stayed silent, he continued but stopped short of what he really wanted to say "What if..." he said and his voice cut off.

"What if what Zac?" she asked curious as to what it could be that he was trying to hide from her.

"What if you meet someone else? Someone's whose better for you than I am. I love you Ness, but I want you to be happy. Even if it means that you're not with me." He choked out his voice cracking as a few tears strayed down his face.

"You're worried that I'll meet someone else and fall in love with them and dump you?" she questioned making sure her ears hadn't deceived her although her mind told her she must have heard him wrong.

"Kind of..." he admitted sheepishly.

"Zac, that's ridiculous!" she said cheekily.

"You know why? Because I've already meet the one person who's perfect for me. It's you Zac. You make me want to be a better person. You make me laugh when I'm down and you make me feel like the only girl in the world. You make me happy. "She said empathizing her words to make sure that he heard every single one loud and clear. "No one, I repeat, no one else is better for me than you. And no one will ever be able to replace you." She pleaded to him her eyes scanning his as she let her thumb glide across his face wiping away the stray tears. He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to take in everything she had just told him.

"So you won't meet someone else?" he asked, just wanting to reconfirm everything she had just said to him. He moved closer to her, trying to gap the space in between them to somehow make him feel closer to her, not just physically but emotionally.

"I won't meet anyone else. Zac, you're it for me. You're the one." She whispered to him sweetly as she moved closer to him as well. The two were only inches apart and her hand trailed from his cheek to his hair.

"And you really this we can make this distance thing work?" he asked her again, thinking about the long distance they both would have to endure this year. His arms raised and he slowly and gently set them around her waist, pulling her in a bit closer if possible.

"We've done it once before, who says we can again?" she spoke chuckling a bit as she bit her lip and let her hands roam through his short but growing hair.

"And you don't care that I'll always be Troy and you'll always be Gabriella." He asked also chuckling a bit as he looked down and saw how cute she looked at the moment. Smiling at him all the while still biting her lip and running her fingers through his hair.

"Zac, as long as you're Troy, I'll always want to be Gabriella. And I have no problem with that. "She said back, giggling at his funny comment. Her arms now copied his as she wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"What if I'm just Zac?" he dared to ask again.

"Then I want to be Zac's girlfriend. I just want to be with you Zac. Whether you're Troy, Link, or Charlie, I want to be with you. Now, today, tomorrow, and forever. " she whispered into his ear softly, leaning her head against his shoulder. He nestled his head into her hair as he took a deep breath, breathing in her smell. God how he had missed that smell. He closed his eyes and just took in the moment. After what had just happened, with her, in the dressing room, and now, with her in his arms he knew everything was going to be ok. "It's all going to be ok." he though and smiled.

"You know what we're going to do?" he asked her lifting his head from her hair and looking at her

"What?" she mumbled against his shoulder.

"We are going to forget about this break, ok? We'll put it into the past. It happened and now we're moving on. From now on, everything is back to normal. Everything between us is ok again? It's all good. We can make this work. They never said love is easy, but with you, it's effortless. Our love, it's worth fighting for. I'll fight for us Ness, I always will, will you?" he asked her as she took her head off his shoulders and their eyes met.

"Of course I will Zac." she said as she smiled at him, looking up into those deep blue eyes she loved so much.

"Good. I will too." he said smiley a goofy grin as he looked down at her and leaned in. She met him 1/2 way and their lips touched for the first time in weeks. He pulled her in tighter with one arm as the other flew to her hair. Her arms rubbed his back soothingly as she pushed herself against him so that no space was between them. The kiss was soft and gentle, the two just enjoying their embrace. Vanessa finally pulled away after a couple minutes giggling.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?" he asked enjoying the sound of her laughter.

"Um well it's a few days before Christmas, you're supposed to be getting your mother a present, and yet here we are kissing in the middle of the dressing room at Bloomingdales." she said bursting into another fit of giggles and he couldn't help but laugh along, it was funny.

"I guess we shod get out of here huh?" he asked shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, we should. You go first and I'll come out in a few minutes?" she asked, already having a plan to avoid questioning set in play.

"Why?" he asked not understanding what she was trying to do.

"Uhh well don't you think it'll be suspicious when we both walk out together smiling like a couple of idiots?" she asked.

"Who cares?" he asked as he quickly grabbed her hand and interwound her fingers with his. "Let's go!" he stated as he pushed opened the door and dragged them both out running and laughing.

The two of them ran through the store until they almost got to the exist when Vanessa halted to a stop. Feeling his arm being tugged Zac stopped and turned around to look at her.

"What's up? Why are we stopping?" he asked confused by her simple action.

"Zac, didn't you want to get mom something here?" she asked

"Nah, we already looked earlier and there wasn't anything."

"Well for mom there wasn't. But can we stay a while? I saw a really cute dress by the window, and I..." she asked but got cut off by him.

"You wanna check it out. Come on, which window?" he finished off her sentence and asked as she smiled at how he knew her so well and began to lead the way. The two walked towards the window and checked out the dress along with another dozen or so types of clothing.

An hour and a half later, with three shopping bags in his hands, they left finally left the store.

"Where to now?" he asked as they strolled out the store hand in hand.

"You still have to get mom a present right?" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah." he replied remembering the reason for their shopping trip.

"How about Bath and Body Works then? She asked.

"Sounds like a plan, she's likes that store, she always has those smelly air light bulb things around the house." he said remembering all the trips he had made to his parents' house and how he had commented on how floral and sweet smell that always greeted him, making fun of his dad and brother for losing their manliness. Vanessa laughed and rolled her eyes at him, 'such a man' she thought 'smelly air light bulb things'.

They arrived at the store and walked in. Walking around she would pick up a few scents, lifting them up to her noise to smell them before asking for his opinion, handing him the scent and letting him decide.

Picking up a red and black bottle she held it up to her noise and took a sniff before her noise crinkled in disgust of the smell.

"Yuck." she said coughing as she shoved the bottle away from her.

Zac couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she was being. Her nose crinkled and her eyes scrunched. She looked so cute. "What was that?" he asked her.

"I don't know but whatever it was don't buy it! And get or away from me!" she exclaimed as he picked up the bottle to see what all the fuss was about.

"Vampire Blood?" he asked and couldn't control the snort that he let out. Holding the bottle up to his noise just as she had previously done, he took a whiff before experiencing the same thing she just had moments before. He thrusted the bottle away and started taking loud deep breaths trying to get rid of the smell. She broke out into a fit of laughter pointing at him for being so stupid.

"Hey! That's not funny!" he said pouting as she continued to laugh at him.

"From where I was standing, yes it was." she said quickly before going back to laughing.

"Oh you're going to get it now!" he said as he lunged forward circling his arms quickly around her waist causing her to squeal.

"Zac!" she squeaked.

"Yes my dear?" he asked teasing her.

"Come on stop goofing off, we have to get mom a present." she stated using reason and won him over. He let go of one his arms while the other stayed around her waist as he lead them around the store. A 1/2 an hour later, with Vanessa's help he had decided on a couple floral scents for his mom. Picking out a big basket he designed a gift set that included pretty much everything you could get from the store. Lotions, perfumes, candles, and of course those light bulb air fresheners. He paid for his purchases and the two walked out of the store.

"So are we done yet?" he asked slightly tired from all the shopping as they walked towards the exist and to the parking lott. One his arms interwounded with hers while the other struggled slightly to hold the 7 or so bags they had accumulated over their trip. Hey! Those shopping bags were heavy!

"Well since you set out to get mom a present and you did I would say so." she replied as they reached the parking lot.

"Thank God. That was too much shopping, we were there for like 5!" he exclaimed as they walked to their cars.

"No it's not! Zac you spend more time than that at the gym." she rebutted back.

"I said too much shopping! Not too much working out!" he butted back as they reached their cars. He was about to open his trunk and set the bags in when he suddenly remembered something.

"Ness could we put these in your car?" he asked holding up the bags for her to see.

"Uhh sure, but why?" she asked clicking open her trunk.

"I just remember I promised to pick up Dylan some game. He'll give me hell if I forgot. Can you just meet me back at my place? I could use some help with the wrapping." he fibbed about the first part but hoped that it didn't seem too obvious as he added in the truth about his gift wrapping abilities. They weren't good.

"I could just go with you to get the game? Or I could wait here? Then we could leave together." she suggested as she set in the bags and closed the trunk.

"Nah, it'll be quick. You won't even notice I'm gone ok?" he asked her praying that she wouldn't find another reason to say no. He rubbed his neck nervously as he waited for her answer.

"If that's what you want, ok. I'll meet you back at your place then?" she asked as she moved to get around to the driver's seat.

"Yeah. I'll meet you there." he said as he leaned in for a quick kiss before she got in the car.

"Bye Zac." she said closing the door and buckling her seatbelt.

"Bye Ness." he said and waved as she drove off. Once she was out of seeing distance, he sprinted back into the mall looking for a specific store. Finding it, he walked into the brightly lit room with display drawers everywhere and looked around for a sales person. Spotting one in a black suit and green tie, he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up a customize order." he informed the salesperson.

"Oh yes, Mr. Efron, we have it right in the back. Let me go get it for you, take a seat, make yourself comfortable." the middle aged man said as Zac shot him a smile and sat down, fiddling with his phone before the man came back.

"Here you are . I hope it meets your expectations." the man said as he opened the box to show Zac its content.

"It sure does. May I?" he asked before looking up to see a "yes" sign from the man. Zac picked up the small and delicate piece of jewelry and examined it closely. He looked at it and noticed that just like he had asked, the inscription was beautifully imprinted inside of the piece. "Zac and Vanessa, now and forever." he read and smiled. He put it back into the box and slide the man his credit card. Paying for his purchase the man put the small box into a small bag and handed it to Zac which he accepted with a "Thanks." as he was about to walk out the store, the man in the green tie hollered something at him.

"For your girlfriend?" he asked looking at Zac.

"Something like that." he said in a happy and loving yet mysterious tone that didn't answer the older man's questions at all. With a smile on his face and the bag in hand Zac walked out of the store.

"I hope she likes it."

**Ending Note: So boy was that longer than usual! I myself personally really liked this chapter, but what did you guys think? Did you like the chapter? Do you like the story so far? Thought? Comments? Opinions? Send them my way in a review! It would be much appreciated! Especially since my reviews are going down D: I love getting feedback, it's so helpful! Favorite/Alert it! Because I love knowing that you guys are following the story and my work (: Next chapters coming soon! I hope you guys are loving my story so far! And I'm sorry it's taking me a while to update, but I'm trying! Have a Happy St Patrick's Day! **


	4. Chicken Soup Confessions

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone! So much has happened since I've last updated! Sucker Punch premiered, Vanessa was seen all round town with Josh, and we've finally seen Zac for the first time in weeks! Plus! A few night ago was the premiere of Ashley's movie "The Fabulous Adventures of Sharpay" and rumors and pictures have it that Zanessa was there! Even though they weren't there together, the thought of then just being in the same room together excites me and makes me burst into giggles! And there will be a story about that! It's currently brewing in my brain. So much has happened and I can't wait to write about all of it! I've started so many chapters, I just have to find time to finish them! The last week has been really stressful for me just cuz of a whole bunch of school stuff, registering for classes, midterms, etc. So I wasn't really able to find time to write, the only spare time I had was used to sleep. This chapter was inspired by some photos a really long time ago, really late December or early January I think, it's been so long I don't really remember. So the pics were of Zac driving to Vanessa's house and a couple pics of his car in her driveway and garage. And a couple days before there were some pics of Vanessa out and about but she kind of looked a bit under the weather to me, so this is my interpretation! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I did! I really enjoyed writing it and all the sweet things Zac does in it. Since I'm a girl though, it's kind of hard for me to write in a guy's perspective, so it's more outsider looking in type of writing but I still think its sweet, so let me know what you think! Keep setting alerts on me and writing reviews! I love getting them! They're so useful in helping me improve my writing and honestly they just make me smile. I love knowing you guys love my writing and I LOVE knowing that somewhere someone else out there is thinking of Vanessa and Zac too. It's really reassuring and uplifting for me so please keep it up! I mentioned this in my last chapter update but I'm still getting less reviews! The number of views for each chapter is slowly going up, which I'm really happy about, but I think we can still do better! Spread the word and share my stories! Let's get more views! I would also really appreciate it if you guys left more reviews and set more alerts! Tell your friends! Post it on Facebook! Do whatever it takes! Thank You guys so much for reading my stories, it really means a lot to me! I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I did! Enjoy! And remember to keep the Zanessa Love flowing! And don't give up hope! **

"Zac?"

The voice jolted him awake as his body shot up and out of bed, forgetting all the tiredness he has before.

"Mama G? Uhh…Mrs. Hudgens?"He asked the voice on the other end, confused and still wary from sleep.

"Yes Zac, it's me. And Mama G is just fine." The voice replied and confirmed Zac's thoughts. 'Why is she calling me?' he thought. He hadn't talked to her since he and Vanessa had decided to' take a break and spent some time apart'. They stilled loved each other, more than ever in fact. But there schedules just couldn't match up and the distance was becoming too much to handle for a couple who had gotten use to seeing one another each and every day. They were just both so busy with their careers. They would have had to have gone months without seeing each other, they had went months without seeing one another. It was months before they were even in the same time zone, or even the same state, and even with that, it didn't guarantee that they would see each other. They were both swamped with work, filming, promoting, interviewing, they were just too busy. So they had decided to take a break, step back, be friends. And of course, come back to each other when everything settled down a bit. Remain friends, it was something they had said they would do but it was hard and awkward seeing each other, being with each other, and wanting to so badly but not being able to say what they really wanted to say or do what they really wanted to do, be with each other. So, it wasn't happening. She had been on town for three days now and they hadn't even exchanged words. Both too afraid to make a move.

"Zac?"and with that he snapped out of his thoughts and back into reality.

"Oh, yes, I'm here, sorry." He said apologizing for zoning out.

"It's ok, it's early, I understand." She said, feeling for the man who was probably beyond jetlagged, flying from New York and LA just days before.

"Yeah…."He said. "So what are you calling? Not that I don't enjoy talking to you and all but…" his voice wandered off, not sure what he was trying to say, or how to phrase it right.

"It's fine Zac. In understand" she said with a chuckle as she noticed him fumbling over his words. Something he hasn't done since he had first met her, 6 years back.

She spoke again. "I was hoping I'd ask you a favor? "She asked uncertain of whether or not she should.

"Sure, go for it." He said easily. He would do anything for this woman, this woman was like a second mom to him, and inside, he still hoped that someday she still would be.

"It's Vanessa…." She started off, but he cut her off.

"Vanessa? Is she ok? What's wrong? What happened" he asked worriedly as his voice was laced with concern. The overprotective boyfriend part of him was still there and always would be when it came to Vanessa.

"Calm down Zac, she's fine. I think." The older women admitted.

"You think?" he questioned.

"Well hear me out first Zac." She said and sighed. She knew the young man loved her daughter, and it broke her heart to hear the panic and worry in his voice.

"Ok."He said taking a deep breath. "Say what you have to Mama G."

"Well you know how she's been back in town for two days now?" she asked him attentively. 'Three actually.' His mind corrected her, but didn't dare to speak it and allowed her to continue. Taking his silence as a 'yes' she continued.

"Well she hasn't stopped by to visit yet, but she always does the day after she gets back home. No matter how busy or tired she is. "She said sighing as she thought about her eldest daughter.

'She hasn't visited me either.' His mind rebutted.

"And when I called her she said she's just been busy, but she sounds a bit stuffy and nasally."

"She's sick?" he asked as he thought about what she had just told him. Vanessa's voice was always the first part of her to show any symptoms if she was sick. It was something he had learned early on in their relationship. He thought about her being sick and he felt a small pang in his heart. He could just imagine her laying there in bed, curled up, tired, and being sick. It made his heart ache.

"I'm not sure. But I think so. She been so busy lately and she keep flying back and forth. I'm afraid it's all catching up with her. "She said a bit shaky as she thought about her eldest daughter being sick. Vanessa had always been strongly independent, but she had let people in when she was hurting in any way. She remembered when she use to take days off work when Vanessa was little and sick. They would lie in bed together and she would make her soup. Lately, though the mom felt as though she had lost touch with her daughter.

"I'll go see how she's going and I'll let you know ok?"Zac said firmly. He knew that the woman on the other end was worried about the young lady currently 7 and ½ minutes away from him, and an hour away from her. They both were. He hoped that what he had said would allow her to relax at least a bit.

"Oh would you Zac?" she asked him hopefully. "That's so much more than I could have asked for." She said smiling at the young man.

"Yeah, it's no problem. "He said causally.

"Oh thank you Zac.' She said grateful that her daughter would be ok.

"You're welcome Mama G. But like I said earlier, it's no problem. I was probably going to visit her anyways." He said. He was actually thinking about it before she had called.

"Sure you were." The mother answered back coyly. Something her daughter had picked up from her at a very young age.

"Uhh yeah, I was actually." Zac said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck/

"Alright Zachary. I f you say so, I'll let you go now. I have to take Stella to school. "She said as she realized it was time to take her youngest to school.

"Alright, bye Mama G. Tell Stella Bella I said 'hi'. I'll call with a full report later. "He promised her.

"Alright I will, bye Zac. Oh and Zac?" she said but remembered something at the last moment.

"Yes? "He asked unsure as to why she was continuing the end of their conversation.

"Take care of her." She told him. It wasn't as much of a demand as it was a request. Not even a request, it was simply a suggestion, a statement actually.

"I will. You don't ever have to worry about that. I will." He said straightforwardly and she could tell by the tone in his voice that he meant it.

"Bye Zac." She said one last time before she hung up the phone and grabbed her keys off the kitchen table to take Stella to school. The young man who was on the other end of the call she knew was telling the truth. She had watched him grow up and mature. He was like a son to her and secretly she wished that he one day he would be. She could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice that he loved her daughter. If she knew nothing else, she knew that that young man loved her daughter. Loves her daughter. And that her daughter loves him too. The way they looked at each other, touched each other, interacted with one another. It was beautiful to watch. There was just something about it. It made you root for them and believe in the fairy tales you forgot long ago. She just hoped that these two could continue to navigate through the storm they were in.

After a few moments, Zac sat up straight again. He glanced at the phone in his hands and quickly threw it at somewhere in the sheets. That had not been how he expected to wake up. He didn't expect to get a call that early, let alone from Vanessa's mom. He rolled over onto his side and glanced at the red numbers on the clock. It was only 15 past 8, he groaned. Normally, he would be up and wake by now. Lately though, he had been working long hours and wasn't getting enough sleep. And when he wasn't working, he couldn't sleep anyway. His thoughts always kept him awake. Needless to say, it had been a couple of weeks since he had gotten any good sleep. He fell back onto the bed and groaned. Grabbing a pillow and hugging it onto his face. He took in a deep breath and slowly got up and out of bed. He ran a hand through his already tousled hair and stood up and stretched. He made this way to the bathroom and stripped of his clothes, quickly stepping into the shower under the hot stream of water.

Taking a quick shower, a few minutes later he stepped back out. With a towel around his waist, he walked over to the sink. He brushed his teeth, goggled mouthwash, and shaved for the first time in a few days, knowing that Vanessa hated the prickly stubble. When he was done he splashed on some after shave, Vanessa's favorite smell and walked over to his closet.

Entering his closet, he couldn't help with sigh as he saw how her clothes had still remained inside. A small part of him was glad that they were still there, he could still see her and smell her in the clothes that hung from the racks. But another part of him was sad that she wasn't there anymore, and he wondered if she was ever going to come over to pick up her clothes. He certainly hadn't from her place. Having her stuff around was comforting to him, yet it was like slow torture at the same time. She was there, but at the same time she wasn't. He laughed as he noticed how much her clothes had occupied out of his closet. Her stuff covered nearly more than half and to think she had only started off saying she needed 'just a drawer'.

He got dressed simply in jeans and an old tee shirt with some Nikes. Going back into the bedroom he grabbed his cell phone and wallet before heading towards the stairs. Taking them 2 at a time he quickly came down the staircase. Too anxious to see her, he decided to skip breakfast and grabbed his keys instead. He figured he'd grabbed something to eat at Vanessa's or go grab something to eat with her if he was lucky. Running out the front door and slamming it shut he hopped into his cat and started backing out, driving along the all too familiar route that he knew like the palm of his hand. The route that in 7 1/2 minutes would lead him to where he wanted to be the most, with Vanessa.

In a little more than 1/2 the time, 4 1/2 minutes to be exact, he saw a familiar sight pull up. The familiar trees that lined the perimeter, the gate, the long drive way and the stairs that lead to her house. Seeing the gate closed he assumed it was locked and pulled up close as he could get to it, putting his car into park he got out and typed in the code. The gates started to open and he smiled as he realized she hadn't changed it. After driving through he once again parked the car and walked out and over to the gate, pulling it back together closed. He got back in his car and drove up the rest of the way and parked by the front door, deciding not to take the garage. He walked out of the cars and up the steps to her front door. He took out his keys and found the one to her house, he was just about to slide it in when the thought struck him that maybe he shouldn't. "Maybe I shouldn't. It's not really my house anymore. What if she doesn't want me there? I'd be invading her privacy." he thought. He decided to ring the doorbell instead and waited patiently. He waited a few moments. Nothing. He rang it again and waited. Still nothing. He frowned and confusion etched his eyebrows. "Maybe she went to her mom's?" he thought. He sighed at the disappointment in not seeing her and turned to walk away, shoving his hands into his pockets and staring down at the cement walk way.

He heard the door open and his head snapped and turned around at the noise. There she was. Standing there. Her hair a mess, tied up into and even messier loose bun. Her eyes stained red and puffy looking as if she had cried. Her checks and noise were a pink color but a hint of green could be seen throughout her face. A box of tissues was clutched tightly in her small hands and her breathing was rigid and came in the form of heavy puffs from her mouth, her noise obviously stuffy. She was wearing a pair of his sweats, he could tell, the drawstring was pulled tight and she had rolled up the bottoms although they were still too long for her. A faded light pink camisole covered her top portion and a robe was draped over her shoulders. She looked miserable and the sight before him broke his heart. She looked like she had been crying, it looked like she had been battling the flu and failing, and it looked like she was sick and miserable. But the worst part? The sparkle in her eyes, he couldn't see it. It wasn't there, it was like the life and spirit had been sucked out of her. All that stared back at him were dull and tired brown eyes.

She opened her mouth to say something, but it came out as a croak sounding like his name. She tried again.

"Zac." she croaked wincing at the pain from her throat. It broke his heart to see her like this.

"Oh Nessa." he said sympathetically as he ushered her back into the house and closed the door behind them. He led her into the living room and she laid down on coach, closing her eyes. He knelt down beside her and studied her for a few moments. Her chest heaved up and down as she breathed in deeply through her mouth. He felt the need to just reach out and touch her. Protect her from the pain she was going through, take it all away and make it better. He layer his palm flat gently onto her forehead and felt that she was hot.

"Ness, you're burning up." he told her.

"I know" she croaked and gently nodded her head in agreement.

"I ran out of medicine this morning." she told him, her voice ever so quiet and still cracking but he heard every word.

"So you've just been getting worse all morning and not doing anything about it?" he asked slightly started and maybe a bit angered that she hadn't been taking care of herself. She stayed silent. 'Zac you doofus, she's sick and that was kind of harsh. Yelling at her is going to get both of you nowhere." he reasoned and let out a breath.

"Nessa, why didn't you call me?" he asked her softly but she shut her eyes turned away from him. There had been a double meaning in his words, but it hadn't crossed his mind until after he had said it. 'Why didn't you tell me you were sick?' 'Why have you been in town for three days and haven't even sent a 'Hey what's up Zac' my way?' He was confused and couldn't figure out why she was ignoring him. Why she had turned away from him when he simply asked her why she hadn't call, referring to the most obvious reasoning, why she hadn't called to tell him she was sick. He wasn't sure if she caught the other meaning in his words, he sure hadn't. Then he saw the look of hurt in her eyes and realized it. They were "just friends". She felt like she couldn't call him. She felt like he wouldn't have cared or he wouldn't have been there. None of this was even the slightest bit true and he was going to make sure that she knew it.

"Vanessa." he said still staying calm and sounding gentle, but a more demanding tone in his voice.

"Look at me." he said ordering her in a soft and loving to turn around. She slowly opened her eyes again and turned to face him.

"You can always call me ok? Whether you need something or not. I'm always going to be here for you. Know that, ok? I'm always going to be here for you. All you have to do is ask. Just ask Nessa." he told her gently as he looked into her eyes and stroked her hair and made his way down to her cheeks.

She looked at him and the start of tears gathered in her eyes. She whispered a horse "Thank You" and nodded ever so slightly. A small smile forced its way on her lips. The small gesture he had just showed her just proved his love for her even through this mess they were in. And to her it just meant so much, it was the reassurance she needed.

He smiled as he saw the small smile spread across her face. 'It's good to see her smile." he thought. He hadn't seen it in a while, but even sick, it was still one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. The two just smiled and looked at each other for a moment. Both enjoying the reassurance they has both just gained. For her, always having him be there. For him, knowing he would always be able to protect her. Maybe they could be friends after all. After a few more moments of their silent happiness Zac spoke.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked her softly not once taking his eyes off hers.

"Better." she said with a smile. Suddenly she sneezed. Once. Twice. Tree times. He saw a glass of water on the coffee table and a tissue box and reached for them. Handing them to her, she graciously accepted.

"Good. Now tell me, what's wrong?" he asked wondering what she was sick with. She took a sip of her water and spoke slowly.

"My throat hurts." she answered in a whisper.

"What else?" he asked knowing she was downplaying it.

"And my head hurts is pounding." she said sheepishly.

"And..." he continued to encourage her.

"And I can't breathe through my nose. And my whole body just aches. And my stomach wants to empty itself over and over again!" she hoarsely shouted at him.

"Aww Ness. You haven't had any meds, but have you eaten anything today?" he asked her.

"No…"she answered quietly

"And why not?" He asked her.

"Because my tummy hurts." She said softly.

"How about I make some soup for you ok? Mom's recipe." He offered, knowing she loved his mother's soup more than anything in the world.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, really." He chuckled as he saw her eyes light up.

"Ok!"She said excitedly sitting up. He laughed and left her side to walk over to the kitchen as she watched him. He opened the fridge and frowned finding it empty, except for a few bottles of water, some apples, and a couple cans of yogurt. He opened the freezer and found the same story, some frozen veggies and a pack of frozen waffles. Going through her pantry and cabinets he still came up with nothing, a few cans of coke, some crackers, pasta sauce, chocolate, but nothing you could make soup out of. He leaned on the counter of the kitchen and looked back at her with a smirk on his face.

"When exactly was the last time you went to the grocery store?" he asked her. He saw her noise crinkle as she tried to remember.

"Uhh a few weeks ago?" she said unsurely. She was sure that she did go to the store sometime in the past month though.

"Ness, you don't have anything to eat here!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." She said sheepishly looking down playing with the blanket on the coach.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You've been busy, I doubt you've even been home. And now you're sick." He said trying to justify her bare kitchen. Then an idea struck him.

"Hey, you know what? I'll just run to the store for you. You're not only out of food, but you're also out of meds. And by the looks of it, that tissue box is on low too. So why don't I just hit the store and pick up a few things? Then I can make you some soup and get you back up on your feet hopefully." He said. She smiled at him.

"That sounds great. Give me a few minutes and I'll go with you." She said pushing herself off of the coach before stopping and clutching her throbbing head. He hurried to her side as he saw this.

"Oh no you're not. You can't even get up. You are going to stay here and rest." He told her in a tone that told her he was serious and that she wouldn't be going anywhere as long as he was there. He helped her back to the coach and sat down next to her.

"But I want to go!" she whined.

"Vanessa, you're staying right here. You're not to move an inch till I get back, you understand?" he asked her in a firm tone.

"But the coach isn't comfy to sleep on." She tried again to convince him to let her go along but her attempt failed as she let out a yawn.

"Ok. Then I'll help you up till our...uhh... your bedroom then. You're obviously really tired and you probably need some rest." He said nervously trying to cover up his slip of the tongue.

"That would be nice. Can you help me up to _our _room then?" she asked him, noticing his slip up but trying to convince of it otherwise.

"OK." He said as he got up and pulled her to her feet. One of his arms snaked around her and wrapped around her waist to steady her and his other arm held her hand. She looked at him and smiled, mouthing a 'thank you'. The two headed up the stairs and over to the main bedroom. He let go of her hand for a brief moment to open the door but it was quickly back in between hers a moment later. He led her to the bed and slowly helped her swing her feet over and get into the bed. He waited a few moments for her to get into a comfortable position and he tucked her in. She thanked him quietly and quickly before resting her head onto the soft pillows and closed her eyes, concentrating on just breathing in his scent. She looked so adorable, he hesitated but slowly placed a kiss her forehead. Even exhausted, and with her eyes closed, she still smiled at him. Satisfied that she was going to be ok for a while he walked out of the room, and down the stairs. Walking back through the living room, he picked up the box of tissues on the table and grabbed the glass next to it. Going into the kitchen he filled up the glass with water before he took both the glass and the box of tissues with him up the stairs. Coming back into the bedroom he placed the items on the nightstand before looking around. Locating the remote to the TV he grabbed it and looked around once more. He found her phone charging on her vanity table and grabbed that too. He set both items on the nightstand and looked at her.

"Nessa, there's a box of tissues next on the nightstand ok? And a glass of water for your throat too. And if you get bored, the remotes there too. Oh, and one last thing, if you need anything, just call me, your phones there too. "He said explain why he had grabbed each one of the items, making sure she would have everything she needed while he was gone.

"Mmhmm. M'ok. Thanks." She mumbled through the covers, slowly starting to drift off to sleep. He chuckled at how cute she sounded, she always mumbled in her sleep. It was cute, he had learned it after the first few nights they spent together and he soon found himself waking up every morning a few minutes early just to listen to her nonsense, it was cute.

"I'm going to go now ok? I'll be back soon. Just sleep." He said as he got up and started to inch his ways towards the door slowly. He wasn't even sure she had heard him, but he knew she had when he heard another set of mumbles escape her lips. He smiled a little more and reached the door, looking back once at her now asleep figure before closing the door on his way out. Down the stairs and out the front door, he jumped into his car and set of the grocery store.

-After Zac went grocery shopping-

He slipped the key through the key hole and hurriedly opened the door. Using his foot to close it, he bit the chain of his keys and walked into the kitchen, several large brown bags in hand. Setting them on the counter he let out a deep breath. Grabbing one of the few items from her fridge, a bottle of water, he quickly chugged it down. He paused for a moment and noticed how quiet the house was for the first time.

"Nessa?"He called out. No response. He tried again.

"Nessa."He said this time a little louder. Hearing no response again he figured 'She's probably still sleeping.' He got back to unloading the groceries, making two piles, one for what he knew she would need soon, and one for the things he knew she liked or needed. Tissues soon, cold medicine soon, chicken broth soon, turkey sandwich later, salad later, Reese's peanut butter cups later, the list went on and on. After sorting out all of the groceries out and putting away everything he didn't need at the moment he noticed that it was still really quiet and became worried. 'I hope she's ok.' He thought as he sprinted up the stairs. Quickly running to the bedroom and opening the door wide he saw that she was exactly as he had left her. She hadn't moved an inch. He walked closer to her and couldn't help but smile. She was cuddling up with 'his pillow'. The blankets were still wrapped around her small body but her arms were wrapped firmly around the pillow. She looked so peaceful and serene. It took his breathe away how beautiful she was, even when sick or with her hair flying in every direction, or just in his sweats. She looked beautiful. He sat down next to her on the bed gently and ran a hand through her hair. Stroking her checks as he did so, he noticed that they were even warmer than before. His quickly remembered the reason he was there and remembered the soup he should be making and the medicine he should be making her take. He slowly lifted from the bed and came back downstairs and into the kitchen.

He walked around her kitchen and grabbed a few pots and pans before tying her itty bitty 'Kiss The Cook' apron around his waist and starting to make his soup his soup. Chopping onions, boiling pasta, and skinning chicken. He was a cooking machine. A few minutes later and everything was done and finished in the big pot he was currently stirring. He lifted the spoon from the pot and lifted it to his lips, gently blowing on it before taking a sip to taste it.

"A little more salt." he decided as he added another pinch to the soup before stirring it again and taking another sip.

"Much better." he concluded as he turned off the stove. He opened a cabinet and took out a breakfast tray.

"Perfect." he thought. He opened another cabinet and took out a juicer, two glasses and a bowl. Opening a drawer he took out a spoon and two straws. With one of the glasses he filled it up with water, throwing a straw into it he set it on the tray. Grabbing the bottle of medicine off the counter he set it on the tray as well. Back on the counter there were a few oranges, he grabbed a cutting board and knife and quickly cut them in half then pushed them onto the juicer. After a few oranges and a few squeezes from his hand he had made a glass of orange juice. He took the other glass and poured the juice from the juicer into it, careful not to get any pulp into it. Adding a few cubes of ice from the freezer and a straw he placed it on the tray. With the bowl and spoon in hand he walked back over to the stove and spooned some soup into the bowl before setting it on the tray. He looked back on the tray and admired his culinary skills. The tray did look a bit empty though so he walked over to the pantry and grabbed the box of saltiness, pulling out a few packs and set them on the tray. He noticed the napkins on the counter and grabbed a few of those too, setting them on the tray, just in case.

With a smile he took the tray in both hands and started up the stairs. Reaching the bedroom door, he placed the tray balancing on his knee for a second so that he could open the door. Looking inside, he saw that she was still sleeping. He placed the tray on the nightstand and sat down next to her on the bed. He didn't want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful. But if he wanted her to get better she would have to take medicine and eat something, which meant he had to wake her up. He gently placed his hand in her shoulder and tried to wake her up.

"Nessa?" he said quietly. She didn't even stir.

He tried again a little louder this time, "Nessa?" he said. She moved a lot in her sleep tossing to the other side and gripping her pillow tighter.

"Vanessa, wake up." he said. She tossed a bit more and mumbled something he couldn't make out.

"Vanessa wake up!" he said louder than before and shaking his arm on her shoulder slightly to wake her up.

"Noo, 5 more minutes mom." she mumbled and Zac laughed at her.

"Uhh Ness, I'm not your mom. It's Zac wake up." he said. As soon as he had said those words and she finally realized that it was him she slowly opened her eyes and blinked them a few times before sitting up to find him next to her in bed.

"Hi." she tried to say but her voice wouldn't let her. She frowned a bit. "Right, still sick." she thought.

"Hey, glad to finally see you awake." he teased her and she stuck out her tongue at him which only made him laugh harder.

"I made some of Mom's soup. There's cracker you have with them too if you want" he said turning to pick up the tray from the stand and beckoned to the bowl.

"And I squeezed some orange juice. Fresh, organic, and no pulp, just the way you like it." he said pointing to the glass.

"And of course we have your meds and some water." he said pointed to the last objects on the tray.

"Looks good." she said but let out a cough.

"Eat up then ok?" he asked but in the tone he used it was more of telling her than asking her. She nodded her head eagerly as she grabbed the spoon and feed it to her mouth before dropping it and sticking out her tongue and waved her hand above it.

"Ness it's soup. It's hot. Be careful." he told her as he took the spoon and brought it to his lips, blowing it lightly for a few seconds. He then brought the spoon to her lips as she opened to take a sip of it.

"See, this way it's not hot." he said teasing her again and she smiled. He took the spoon away from her lips and dipped in back into the bowl and took it out to blow in again. She smiled at him and how thoughtful he was being.

"Zac's so sweet. I miss having him here." she thought as she watched him blow in the soup before moving in her direction. She smiled at him and opened her mouth to take another sip of his soup.

"And he's gotten a lot better at cooking! I guess he had to learn how to feed himself somehow." she thought and let out a small giggle. He looked at her strangely.

"What's so funny?" he asked her and she just shook her head. Even though a bit confused and just shrugged it off as he kept feeding her soup till the bowl was empty.

"The soup was great!" she tried to tell him but the words sounded funny coming out of her mouth. He understood anyways though.

"Thanks!" he grinned brightly.

"Have some OJ, let's see if my juice making skills are as good as my soup making ones." he said as he handed her the glass.

She took a few sips and smiled at him, nodding her head to say she liked the orange juice.

"That was good juice." she said softly her voice coming back a bit. She set the glass down and he handed her a few pills from the medicine bottle and a small cup of liquid medicine along with the glass of water.

"Here take these." he said. "The Delsym is for your throat, cough and fever, plus it'll help you sleep and rest. The blue pill is for your headache and the white pill is for your tummy ache." he said explaining the meds to her. She accepted the pills and tilted her head back, popping them into her mouth before taking a sip of the water. She then took the liquid medicine and quickly swallowed that. Scrunching her noise and eyebrows at the taste she quickly took large sips of the water before setting it back down on the tray. Seeing that she was finished Zac moved the tray back into the nightstand.

"Thanks." she told him.

"No problem." he told her. "Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah I do. I think the meds are starting to kick in and your soup help too." she told him grinning.

"Well I'm glad." he told her. Then his tone switched to serious and protective of her as he took her hand in his causing her to look at him and for their eyes to meet. "You gotta take it easy Vanessa. Relax every once and a while, especially when you're traveling back and forth." he told her. "Don't try to do everything at once. You have to realize that even though you're an amazing, you're not wonder women. Your human, and eventually the long nights, lack of sleep and jetlagged-ness will catch up with you. Trust me I know." he said. "Don't push it too hard ok? Take care of yourself Ness." he told her, their eyes still meting each other's glaze and their hands still connected.

"I know Zac. I usually do, I don't know what happened this time." she said as she let go of his hands and shrugged her shoulders to indicate her point. "I guess I thought if I kept busy it would help me to not think so much about you." she admitted. "About us." she said. "And without you around reminding me to take a few vitamins or sleep and extra hour or two I guess it just didn't occur to me." she said sheepishly liking down at her hands in her lap.

He took her hands again and spoke softly but his tone said that he meant every word. "Ness, I'm always going to be here for you. I told you that earlier. But you do have to take care of yourself when I'm not here, or when you're not here. "He told her hooking a finger under her chin and lifting her head but she still didn't meet his gaze.

"I know. I know. I don't know what happened ok? I guess...I guess I don't know...I just really missed you Zac." she said bringing her brown eyes up to finally meet his glaze. Tears welling up in her eyes and threatening to spill over.

"I missed you too Vanessa. The important thing is we're here now." he told her letting her hear a piece of his heart.

He gently moved his hands so that they cupped her checks and he pulled her in for a kiss. She threw her arms around him and he pulled her in closer. The kiss was slow and soft, gentle but passionate. It was perfect, exactly what they needed in the moment. Their lips locked for what seemed like minutes but only mere seconds to them. When they finally pulled away gasping for breath, they looked at each other and their arms swallowed one another's up in a hug.

The two just stayed locked in that embrace for a while, both just taking it all in. She rested her head against his shoulder and buried her head into the crock of his neck, the tears from her eyes fell as he tried to wipe them away, tears forming in his own. They both just hugged, it was all that they need right then. They just needed each other. After minutes, they reluctantly pulled away. Vanessa's tears had made a small wet spot on his shirt and she was sniffling. He reached over and handed her tissues. The two just sat in silence for a few moments, embracing what had just happened. They looked at each and just smiled. They started to talk about the past few weeks, what they were doing, where they had been. They just reconnected, they talked and laughed for hours. Completely forgetting all about time.

When Zac finally caught a glimpse out the window and saw that it was getting dark out he realized just how late it actually was.

"Geez Ness. It's getting late. We've been talking for three hours. I've been here since 9:30 and its 6:50 almost 7 now." he said pointing to alarm clock on her nightstand.

"Oh...I guess you should probably go now huh?" she asked quietly looking down.

"Ness, I don't have to leave." he said back sensing the disappointment in her face at the thought of him leaving. He didn't want to leave either.

"It's ok. You probably have things to do, I've taken enough of your time for today." she said in the same tone still looking down.

"You haven't bothered me at all. I like being here Ness. I like being with you." he said.

"And I want to stay longer, if you'll let me." he said asking for her to let him stay.

"Of course you can." she said looking at him and he smiled.

"I'll leave when you want me to ok?" he asked her.

"I never want you to leave." she said at him with her whole heart.

"Then I'm never leaving." he said honestly and as simply. He never wanted to leave her and he never would, it was as simple as his air he breathed.

"Spend the night?" she asked him.

"Done." he said and she smiled.

The two just looked at each other for a few moments with the biggest and goofiest grins on their faces. The peaceful moment was disturbed by the sound of Zac's stomach.

"Zac, have you eaten anything today?" she asked him.

"Uhh actually I guess not. I've just been busy with you today."

"Go eat something stupid! And bring back some more soup please." She told him as she pointed him towards the door. He chuckled at her and got up, bringing her up and with him.

"If you want soup, you'll have to work for it." He said as he dragged her along. The two headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Zac walked to grab some utensils as she sat down by the kitchen table. He reheated the soup on the strove as scooped up some and put it into the bowl and then went to the fridge to gather the ingredients to make himself a sandwich. He filled two glasses with iced water and brought them over to where the food was. Finished with preparing their meals he balanced the plate, the bowl, and two glasses in his hands and headed over to the table where Vanessa was at.

"Here you go. Soup for you. And a sandwich for me. "He said as he placed a bowl and glass in front of her and a plate and glass in front of him.

"Thanks Zac." She said joyfully as she started to eat her soup and he started to bit into his sandwich. Just then she said something that made Zac remember something very important he was supposed to do.

"I love your mom's recipe for chicken soup. It's amazing." She said as she continued to eat her soup. He then remembered he was supposed to call her mom.

"Hey Ness. I'll be right back. I have to make an important call ok?" he told her as he got up from the table and found his phone in his pocket, digging it out and dialing a familiar number. He walked over to the living room where he was sure Vanessa was out of hearing range. He brought the phone up to his ear and heard the ringing and then a click.

-With Mrs. Hudgens-

She was currently sitting in her living room with her husband and youngest daughter. They had just had dinner and we're watching some TV together, some show Stella liked. She heard her phone ring and reached to grab it off the table.

"Hello?" she said.

"Mama G? It's Zac." The voice on the other end said.

"Hello Zac." She said smiling that he had remembered to call her. She looked over to her husband and daughter and saw weird looks on their faces as she spoke his name.

"Hello. I hope I'm not bothering you, it's just I remembered I hadn't called yet." He said explain his late call.

"It's alright. You're not bothering me at all. I'm just watching some TV with Greg and Stella." She said. Stella grabbed the remote and muted the TV, interested in her mother's call with her sister's thought to be ex-boyfriend.

"Oh, that sounds nice. Well, I went over to Vanessa's and you were right she's sick. Stomach ache, head ache, fever, cough, stuffed nose, sore throat and all. "He said into the phone.

"Oh no, I told you so. Is she alright? Do you need me to come over there?" She asked him as she thought of her now confirmed sick daughter.

"No, it's alright. I think she's getting better. I made her get some rest and she took a nap for a few hours. He said "I also made her take some medication and eat some soup that I made her." He told her. "She seems to be getting better." He said as he thought about her smile and giggles and a smile appeared on his face too.

"Well that sounds good. I'm glad you're taking good care of her, tell her I wish her get well soon." She told him.

"I will." He told her.

"Zac? "She asked him.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Thanks for taking care of my baby." She said.

"Don't worry about it Mama G, she's mine too." He replied just as Vanessa shouted for him in the background.

"ZAC! I want some more soup!" she said causing both Zac and her mom to chuckle.

"I guess you should get going now huh? I won't hold you any longer." She told him. He thanked her and she thanked him. They both said their goodbyes and wished each other a good night as they ended their phone conversation.

-With Zac and Vanessa-

"I'm coming!" he said as he sprinted back towards where she was and grabbed her bowl before almost dashing back into the kitchen to get her more soup. She stopped him though.

"I don't actually want more soup silly. I just wanted you to be here again." She said as she brought him to sit down next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well I'm here now." He said

"Good." She replied as she looked at him and he looked at her. He placed a kiss on her forehead and she giggled before letting out a yawn.

"Is someone tired?" he asked her.

"A little." She replied closing her eyes.

"Maybe we should go to bed then?" he asked.

"After you finish your sandwich!" she told him as she heard his stomach grumble again.

-With the Hudgens-

As Gina clicked her phone to hang up she was greeted by the faces of her husband and daughter looking confused.

"What was that all about?" he husband asked her.

"Yeah mom, why did Zac call?" her daughter continued the questioning.

"He just wanted to let us know that Vanessa's ok." She told them, their eyebrows scrunched in confusion some more.

"And how would he know if she's ok or not." Her husband asked her in a tough-protective-daddy voice as he thought about the young man and his daughter. He had just gotten use to the boy and then something happened between him and his daughter. He didn't know what had happened between them lately but he did know that his daughter had been hurting because of it and he was not ok with that.

"Because he's been taking care of her, just like he's always done." His wife told him as she rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"You know. I use to be the one who took care of her." He mumbled, not happy that he had been somewhat replaced.

"Yes, I do know. And she knows that too. She loves you, she always will. But she loves him too, and he loves her. "She told him softly and heard him take a breath.

"He takes good care of her. "She told him. "You don't have to worry about her, she's in good hands. He's good with her. He loves her." She stated as plain as day. As she had said earlier, if there was one thing she knew, it was the love between those two. She knew that Vanessa loves Zac and she knew that Zac loves Vanessa, if anything, his call had only confirmed what she already knew. And earlier her mind had been clouded with weather or not the two could make it through the storm that they were in, but after the call she had just received from Zac she knew that they would be ok.

"They're going to be ok." She said. 

"They're going to be ok." She heard her husband say back to her. She looked at him slightly confused as he came out from his grizzly bear like personality from earlier and turned into a big softie. "They love each other. "He told her. "Love always has a way of working itself out. They're going to be ok." He said softly as he thought about him and his wife but more importantly, about Zac and Vanessa, and how they really were 'going to be ok.'

**Ending Note: So what did you guys think? Did you like the chapter? Do you like the story so far? Thought? Comments? Opinions? Send them my way in a review! It would be much appreciated! Especially since my reviews are going down D: I love getting feedback, it's so helpful! Favorite/Alert it! Because I love knowing that you guys are following the story and my work (: Next chapters coming soon! I promise I'm trying to get it done by next week! I hope you guys are loving my story so far! And I'm sorry it's taking me a while to update, but I'm trying! Keep the Zanessa love flowing and keep the hope alive!**


	5. People's Choice 2011

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Here's an update! I'm currently on Spring Break with nothing to do except a few papers, so this will be my distraction. That and online shopping! This one is based off of Zac at the People's Choice Awards earlier this year in January. His speech caught my attention and made me think about what he was trying to say. This is my own little interpretation on what could of happened and I hope you enjoy! And please check out the last chapter if you haven't already! The reviews and views in general for it were ½ of what I usually get for a chapter! D: not good, so check it out and review it please! And remember reviews and alerts make me happy! So review and alert this chapter too! And tell your friends! **

"And the winner for favorite movie star under 25 is…ZAC EFRON!" Jim Parsons said as the crowd went wild.

He smiled in his seat and set down his bottle of water. He turned around for a quick second expecting someone to be there but she wasn't there, a quick hint of disappointment showed on his face but he quickly plastered on a smile over it. Standing up he straightened his suit and walked up onto the stage. Accepting the trophy from Miranda with a quick hug and giving Jim a handshake, he walked over to the mike to give a speech. He cleared his throat a bit and thought about what he was going to say, a certain brunette coming to mind.

"Wow, Thank You so much everybody, Thank You. "He started off.

"Umm, first of all, I wanna say what an honor it is to be nominated with my contemporaries under 25, uhh many of whom are friends and I love and respect very much so it's a huge honor, thank you. Umm you know making movies right now is so crazy, when you're young it just feels like this roller coaster you know? It's got so many twists and turns and ups and downs and you don't know where you're headed but, I will say the best part about it, and the part that makes me thankful for everyday that I can do what I do is the feeling of connection that I get from you guys, from the fans, like it is the best. So that is what this moment means for me. Uhh, it is sublime, Thank You very very much everybody. It is a huge honor." He said to the crowd as they cheered.

He nodded his head and gave a quick wave before he was ushered off the stage to the press conference room. With the trophy in hand, he made his way to the press room and walked up to the podium to answer a few questions from the press before heading over to take pictures. As he was standing by the podium, reporters began to shout questions before being asked to do so one at a time.

"Zac, congrats on the win. How do you feel?" one reporter asked.

"Uh good. It feels good, I'm very honored and thankful." He responded nodding his head as to prove a point.

"How does it feel to beat out Rob, Kristen, Emma and Vanessa?" another reporter asked.

"I'm amazed that I won, they're all so talented and really good friends. It's shocking, but in a good way, I'm happy."

"What does this award mean to you?" a reporter asked.

"Ummm" he thought about it but was at a loss for words. He couldn't find meaning in the award, he looked at it but nothing came to him. The reporters didn't seem to mind and continued with the questions.

"Who are you going to share this award with?" the same reporter from before asked. The question was simple, just as the one before. Who was he going to share the award with? Who was he going to call or come home to and be like 'Hey look! I won!' to. He suddenly looked down at his award and it hit him. Vanessa. His thoughts trailed back onto her as they had been doing all night. He usually shared these moments, with Vanessa. They would go to award shows together and celebrate each other's nominations and wins. They were the first to congratulate each other and express how proud they were of one another. Sure their parents would do the same, and maybe a few friends and co-workers as well. But when it came down to it, they shared their success solely with one another. Only, she wasn't here.

"I uhh, I don't know." Zac answered a bit frazzled but that didn't stop the reporters.

"What are you going to do after this Zac?" another asked.

"Uhh, I think, I think I'm just heading home." He replied. "Excuse me." he said as he stepped off the stage and tried to get to the exist only to be stopped by his publicist.

"Photos first. Then the after parties, then you can go wherever you want." she told him with a stern face as she pointed him in the direction of the photo-shoot area. Zac knew he didn't stand a chance against her, so instead he just followed.

He stepped over to the area with his trophy in hand and a photographer motioned for him to make a few poses. Zac struck a few poses of himself with the award. Him simply holding the award in various ways and styles, him holding it with crossed arms and him holding it out. As he took the photos and as he played with his award, he looked at it for a quick second and only then did it came back to him what he realized before. Zac quickly apologized to the photographer for cutting the session short and thanked him for understanding before he ran out trying to make a fast and un-noticed exist.

He went out the backdoors and avoided his publicist, ducking and dodging behind people and curtains making sure she wouldn't see his escape. He hid behind a few cars to avoid some paparazzi before he found his limo. He walked around to the driver side and tapped on the glass to make eye contact with the driver, sending him an explaining 'Get me out of here.' look and a smile. The driver unlocked the doors and he climbed into the back seat and let of a sigh of relief. He was half way home, he had escaped the after parties and his publicist. All that was left was to get where he needed to be the most, where he wanted to be the most.

"Where to Mr. E?" his driver asked as he rolled down the window that separated them. Zac saw him glance over his shoulder to look at him and he smiled.

"To Miss. Hudgens' house please." He replied thoughtfully.

"Ok Mr. E." the driver said. The car started to move and he leaned back in the seat and relaxed a bit. Just a bit, before something broke that relaxation.

"Are you sure Mr. Efron?" a voice asked in a teasing and joking tone. This time it wasn't the voice of his familiar driver. It was the voice of a certain female that he would recognize anywhere. His eyebrows shot upwards and scrunched in confusion. Could it really be?

"Ashley?" he asked clearly confused.

"The one and only." She said as she turned around and stuck her head out of the passenger seat so that he could see her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"The question should be, what are_ you_ doing here Zac?" she asked him back. Throwing his own question back in his face.

"I'm just heading out." He answered her nervously. His voice cracked a bit but he tried to downplay it by clearing his throat.

"Oh really?" she asked back, using a tone that told him she knew he was lying.

"Yeah, really." He gulped nervously.

"Oh well shouldn't you be taking pictures with your award?" she asked him faking confusion.

"Already done." He replied.

"So you didn't run out on your photographer?" she asked.

"Nope"

"Huh, that's weird. Because I could have sworn I heard you apologize to him before I saw you run out ducking behind to dodge your publicist. "She said knowingly. He was caught and he knew it.

"How did you know that?" he asked her.

"You hide behind me one time stupid." She told him with a smirk.

"Darn it." He mumbled under his breathe.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"So, where are you heading Efron?" she asked him again.

"To uhhh...Vanessa's." he answered in defeat. He knew he couldn't lie to her, she had heard him tell the driver to head to Vanessa's, if he'd said an after party now, he would be caught for sure. Plus, they were already half way to Vanessa's house, Ashley knew the route almost as well as he did.

"Really Zac?" she asked him as her voice and tone switched over from catching him in a bad act and scolding him to a caring friend. Her eyes grew softer as well and a smile formed on her face.

"Yeah. I'm heading over to talk to her." He confessed to her.

"Winning the award finally made something in you click again huh?" she asked him knowing she was right.

"How'd you know?" he asked her a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Zac, I was there. I heard your speech, I saw your eyes. I knew." She told him gently. He looked at her and smiled.

"I am your bestest friend after all. I know these things." She said smiling. Then the car came to a stop and the driver spoke.

"Mr. E, Miss. Tisdale, we're at Miss. Hudgens' residence." He informed them.

"Thanks. Give us a minute." Ashley said politely to the older man.

"What are you going to say?" she asked Zac curiously.

"I don't know yet. I was going to think about it on the car ride, but thanks to you that isn't happening." He told her sinking down further into his seat and burying his head into his hands.

"Just tell her how you feel Zac. Tell her and she'll understand, its Vanessa." She told him softly as she reached out an arm to pat his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks Ash." He said

"No problem. Now go get your girl back Efron!" Ashley told him, giving his shoulder a squeeze for confidence. Zac got up out of his seat and out of the limo. He opened Ashley's door really quick and gave her a hug and smile before he headed up the steps to Vanessa's house.

-With Vanessa-

She watched the scene play out on her television screen as she laid in bed and smiled. She saw him come up on stage and accept him award. She watched as he gave his short acceptance speech and her eyebrows rose at a few parts. He wasn't really making sense, friends who he respects and loves? Roller coasters? 'Something is definitely jumbled in that head of his.' She thought as she popped another piece of popcorn into her mouth. She had been nominated in the same category for the award, but she knew she wasn't going to win. The winners had been told so before hand and she wasn't one of them. Although she wanted to go and support him, she knew she couldn't. She was still happy having some downtime though and slightly jealous as she saw practically half of young Hollywood, the female half, drool and gawk over her boyfriend err ex-boyfriend err no, still boyfriend. They were kind of complicated at the moment. They were 'on a break', they just didn't know what that meant.

Aly, AJ, Taylor, Emma, Ashley. They all lined up and gawked over her supposedly 'newly single man', well all except Ashley, she was ok with Ashley and Zac hanging out. Everyone else, not so much.

She continued to watch the show. Laughing at the jokes made, signing along to the songs, and trying to spot out her friends. 'Ashley's dress is so pretty!' she thought. 'I'll text her about it later.' She thought with a giggle. Just then her doorbell rang.

'Who could that be?' she wondered as she got up out of bed. 'It's a half past 10, who's here at this hour?' she thought as she made her way down the stairs.

She reached the bottom and slid the curtains that covered the side windows by the door over to see who it was. She was shocked to see that it was Zac. Still dressed in a suit and an award in hand. She had to admit, he looked pretty amazing.

She quickly ran a hand through her hair and opened the door to let him in.

"Zac?" she asked as she opened the door to reveal him standing there looking down, but his eyes shot up as he heard her voice.

"Vanessa." He said.

"Um, can I come in?" he asked awkwardly shifting his feet.

"Sure, come on in." she told him as she opened the door wider for him to enter. When he did, she shut the door and locked it before turning back to face him. He was still just standing there, looking at her. She ran another hand through her hair and smiled nervously at him. None of them spoke, they just stood there awkwardly. Vanessa spoke first.

"So I see you won. Congrats Zac." She said as she walked over to give him a pat on the back.

"Thanks." He said awkwardly, 'Why is this so weird?' he thought 'I need to listen to Ashley, just tell her how I feel.'

"Can we talk?" he asked unsurely.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" she asked him, curious as to what he had to tell her at 10:30.

"Actually can we maybe go somewhere more uhh comfortable?" he asked, not really wanting to have such an emotional and touchy conversation while standing there awkwardly.

"Sure." She said quickly.

"Did you just want to go upstairs to the bedroom? Or is that too weird?" she asked him, but her eyes widens as she then caught herself and realized how bad that must have sounded considering their current relationship status.

"That's fine with me." He told her, smiling that she still considered them so close. "If you're ok with it, that is." He quickly added, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable if it was just a slip of the tongue.

"Yeah, it's fine with me. Let's go then." She said as she headed towards the stairs. He followed her up and soon they reached the bedroom. She entered first and sat down on the bed, and he mirrored her actions. They both sat on the bed but on opposite sides, the bowl of popcorn in between them.

Sorry it's kind of messy. I was watching the show." She said as she pointed to the TV and the scattered popcorn over the bedspread.

"It's fine, I'm messier remember?" he said chuckling as to how she thought a few stray pieces of popcorn was 'messy'. She use to hate how dirty his apartment was, the scattered clothes, the dirty dishes, the full trash cans. She had actually cleaned it multiple times, scolding at him for endless hours about hygiene.

"Haha, yeah it was." She giggled as she remembered his first apartment. 'Boy was he was pig back then.' She thought.

"So you were watching the show?" he asked as he noticed what was on her TV screen.

"Yeah, I was. Or I am." She said guessing.

"So you heard?" he asked her, looking up into her eyes.

"Your speech?" she asked and saw him nod. "Yeah, I did. What was that about?" she asked him softly, her eyes keeping his gaze.

"You." He answered honestly. She looked a bit confused so her continued.

"Actually, I don't know really." He said also confused but slightly laughing as he tried to remember what was going through his mind when he had given the speech.

"Let me tell you what happened ok?" he asked her, setting down the award onto the bed and taking her hands into his. She nodded and he continued.

"I was just sitting there. I wasn't even paying that much attention to be honest. I couldn't really, I was just thinking about you." He told her as he looked into her eyes to see that she was doing the same.

"Then, I heard my name being called and people cheering. I figured I won, so I got up. I turned around and expected to see you next to me, where you usually are." He said and his voice was a bit quieter than it had been before. He paused for a moment to look at her again to see that she looked just as interested in his story as she had been a few moments ago.

"But you weren't there. My heart kind of dropped a bit when I realized I wasn't going to get the 'Congratulations Zac!' hug and kiss. I kind of shrugged it off and put on a smile. I walked over and accepted the award from Jim and Miranda. I was standing there, in front of everyone, and I didn't know what to say. I couldn't get you out of my head. I just said what came to mind. I thanked everyone for the award and I acknowledge my contemporaries." He said his voice shaky at the beginning but it sounding normal again by the end.

"When I said, 'That I love and respect very much.' That really wasn't meant for anyone other than you. I don't even know Rob, Kristen or Emma. That was meant for you. I guess I was trying to add your presence since you weren't there or something. It didn't work. But Vanessa, that was for you. I meant it, I really do love you and respect everything you do, and you stand for, and are." His voice got quiet again as he told her this. He looked up again and this time he could see her eyes were glistening slightly from tears that were forming. She still held his gaze and he continued to hold hers.

"I kind of realized my speech sounded weird at this point so I added something about how movies were roller coasters. The weird hand gesture, I can't even start to explain those. I thanked the fans again and I was done. I got off the stage and was ushered to answer questions from the press. It was all ok, but then this one reporter asked what the award meant to me and who I was going to share the award with." He told her as he recalled the events from earlier.

"Then I realized it. It meant nothing to me. Nothing, because I couldn't share it with you. I share everything with you Vanessa. I don't want to share it with anyone else. And standing alone searching for you by my seat, or alone in front of everyone giving that speech, or just in that press room trying to answer those questions, I realized that it just wasn't important to me. Not if I didn't have you to share it with." He stopped and looked at her. His voice was strong and steady but heartfelt. She knew he was speaking the truth and really putting his heart on his sleeve for her. Her tears escaped and he took her his thumb to gently swipe them away. Her eyes were slightly tinged with red from the crying and his were bluer than blue, crystal clear.

"The success, it means nothing to me if I can't have you. I thought I wanted this break. I thought I wanted to focus on my career and try to be successful. But tonight, tonight I realized that none of that matters. I could be the most successful guy in the world, but if you're not by my side, then it's worthless. I don't want to be successful if you're not here. I want to share every moment with you, the success, the failure, everything. You're what makes the success so great. When you tell me how proud you are of me, that's what makes it all worth it. You make everything better Ness. "He told her and the tears continued to flow. He stopped and tried to wipe them away, but as soon as he did, more would come.

"Ness...babe, please don't cry. You know I hate to see you cry." He told her gently as he took her in his arms. She nestled her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"Shhhh, please don't cry. I'm sorry." He said as he kept his arms around her. She calmed down a bit and her tears weren't as constant as before and he spoke again.

"I am so sorry for the past few weeks Ness. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess it finally took for tonight to happen for me to realize what I should have known all along. I don't want success if I can't have you. I would give it all up for you Ness. Everything. I would give it all up, the movies, the fame, the awards. I would give everything up just to have you by my side. That would make me the happiest, not success, you. I love you Ness. I miss you." He said trying to stay strong but it came out almost as a sob.

"I miss you too Zac. I love you so much." She told him as she pulled back so she could look into his eyes again.

"Then let's do this together Ness. Let's try again, we can make it work. We can do it, I know we can. Distance, movies, we can do it all, and we can be successful together. And if not, we still have each other. And that's the only thing that really matters in the end." He told her, his eyes looking into hers.

"Ok Zac. Let's try this again. Let's make it work this time, I know we can. With you, success doesn't matter either. You're all I need." She told him as she moved her hands to wrap around his neck.

"You're all I need too. You're all I want." He told her as his hands moved to her waist.

"I love you Zac." She told him leaning in.

"I love you too Ness." He said as he closed the gap between them and fused their lips together. The kiss was long, soft and gentle, but full of passion and desire. His arms held her close to him and hers roamed his hair and neck. When they finally broke apart, they rested their foreheads on one another's and smiled. Knowing all they would ever need was right there in their arms.

**Ending Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter! This is kind of just a filler chapter to share some thoughts and it wasn't as long as my other chapters, but the next one will be a lot better! It's going to be about Zanessa at the Eden Club opening in January! The one where there were reports of them dancing and kissing and being coupley! :D I'm definitely having fun with that, so stay tuned! And please review/favorite/alert! My reviews for the last chapter went way down, so I'd appreciate it if you check it out and review if you haven't already! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you all had a great Easter! Now if you excuse me, there's an English paper and a chocolate bunny with my name on it ;)**


	6. Club Eden Sins

**Author's Note: So I haven't updated in a really long time and I'm super sorry! I kind of just lost the inspiration I had to write and a lot of my ideas just started mushing up together. I'm out of school for now and even though I have a jammed pack summer planned out I hope to update every week! So that's exciting! I'm also thinking about starting an actual story! I hope you all like this chapter and continue to read my story and I hope you all have a great summer! Remember to leave comments and to show me some love and to tell me what you think! It means a lot! I love getting reviews and views in general! 8+ reviews please for the next chapter! (:**

"Brittany." The brunette whined. "I don't want to go. "

"Oh come on Ness. It'll be fun." The bubbling blonde said as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a smoking hot red dress.

"What do you think?" She asked as she twirled a small circle for her friend to see.

"You look great Brit." She said smiling at her friend from her spot on the bed.

"It would be a shame to put your cute outfit to waste. How about you go and have fun instead?" she suggested as she flipped aimlessly through a magazine.

"Ness...no!" Brittany whined. "You need to get out, come on, you can't stay cooped up in this house forever."

"I have too been out of the house." Vanessa protested.

"Yeah, for work and to visit your parents, not for just you." Brittany rebutted.

"Well I don't like going out." Vanessa replied stubbornly.

"Come on Nessa, please! I need a dancing buddy! Come on!" she said as she pulled the groaning brunette up.

"Brit, I said no. I have an early flight to catch tomorrow. "She said as she tried to reason with her friend.

"But I'm saying yes. Come on. You can sleep during your flight. "Brittany pointed out, giving Vanessa no excuses to not go, still the girl refused to move from her spot.

"And besides, It'll help keep your mind off a certain blue eyed someone." She said teasingly and with a smirk.

"I'm not thinking about Zac Brittany." Vanessa said trying to play it cool as if she really wasn't thinking about him when in reality she couldn't stop thinking about him, not even for a second.

"Sure you're not. That's why you've read the page about him in that magazine and stared at his picture for the past hour and a half now. "She replied knowing she had caught Vanessa in the act and there wasn't a way she could deny it now.

"Ugh fine!" Vanessa shouted. "But you so owe me one!" She shouted again as she grabbed the grey tube dress from her friend and walked into her bathroom slamming the door along the way.

As Vanessa showered and got dressed she couldn't help but think about what her friend had said. Had she even realized she had been reading the same page over and over again? Did she know she was staring at his picture? She didn't even realize she was doing these things, it was subconscious to her. Maybe Brittany was right, maybe she did need to get out for herself her head tried to convince her. Although all her heart was saying that all she wanted was to lie in bed and read scripts with Zac, or cuddle on the coach and watch movies together, or just simply talk to him. It was the little things she missed the most, the little things and Zac.

-With Zac and Ryan-

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong

Hearing the doorbell sound, Zac got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to the door. He looked out the peephole to see Ryan standing there with his hands in his pockets and wearing a white tee with a black leather jacket and his signature spiked hair. Zac opened the door and let him in.

"Hey Zac, dude what are your plans to tonight?" Ryan asked him as he walked in and the two did a secret handshake before embracing in a quick bro hug.

"Uh not much. I was just going to read some scripts and then call it a night." Zac replied as he gestured towards the scripts on the coffee table.

"Dude, that's LAME!" Ryan exclaimed as he flopped down on the couch.

"Well I'm kind of tired. And I just want to chill. It's been a busy few months for me man." Zac said as he tried to explain to his friend.

"Blah blah blah! That's all I hear. Come on Z-man let's hit that new club Eden! I hear its bomb!" Ryan said excitedly.

"I'm not sure about that man. That's not really my scene." Zac said nervously.

"But it can be! I mean come on, drinks, hot girls, and a little dirty dancing. Doesn't that beat script reading?" Ryan said trying to convince Zac but not knowing that actually all those things he mentioned actually disgusted Zac. Truth be told, Zac wasn't a big fan of Ryan's. They had only been friends because Ryan was dating Brittany and she was a close friend to him and Vanessa. But when Ryan and Brittany broke up, Ryan showed his true colors. He started drinking more, sleeping around with random girls and hitting the club scene every night, dragging Zac with him. Zac didn't want to go but what was he supposed to do? Just let Ryan go by himself and get into even more trouble? He couldn't do that, especially since he knew Brittany still had feeling for him, even though she wouldn't admit them.

"I have to read these scripts man." Zac said trying to get out of going with Ryan.

"And they'll still be there tomorrow. But the club's only opening once." He tried again in convincing Zac to go.

"I don't know..." Zac said hesitantly.

"Come on, it'll help take your mind off Vanessa" Ryan said. He knew that would get Zac. It always did. Throw Vanessa into the mix and you could get Zac to do anything. Anything.

"Just give me a few minutes ok?" Zac said as he hopped up the stairs to get dressed into something appropriate for a club.

"Yes!" Ryan said as he jumped from the coach and fist pumped the air, Zac sent him a strange look as Ryan just laughed and rejoiced.

He decided on a simple white tank top, a red flannel shirt and some jeans. He wasn't planning on going with Ryan but he realized that Ryan wasn't going to give up until he did. And the truth was, he wasn't getting far on reading the scripts. He tried, he would open them and read a few lines, but then after that, his mind would start to think about Vanessa and he would have completely forgotten everything he read before, having to read over it again. He had done this for the past few days and he realized that he really did need to get out. He missed Vanessa, he really did, and it was invading his mind. Before grabbing his keys and phone off the nightstand, he put on something else too, his gold, black engraved ring.

A few months before he and Vanessa had broken up, Brittany and Ryan had also called it quits. They were like the perfect couple to double with, he and Vanessa had had tons of adventures with them. From bowling, dinner dates, movies, and a camping trip that led both boys to falling into a huge patch of poison ivy, they had done it all. They were what you would call couple best friends. When Brittany and Ryan broke up, it was hard on both him and Vanessa. They had felt like they had to choose between the two and couldn't. Brittany and Ryan were a good couple, they balanced each other out nicely. She made him a better person and they were always happy and into each other. Vanessa had actually thought that Ryan was going to purpose soon. The break up came out of nowhere, both had gotten in some silly fight about a costar and decided they were two different to be together any more. Ryan still loved Brittany, Zac knew that for sure and he knew Brittany still loved Ryan too, even though she pretended as if she has moved on. The partying and drinking, that was just a way Ryan coped with not having Brittany. Ryan reverted to his past and Brittany tried to look onto the future. Different ways of coping, but both just trying to get over one another. 3 years can't wasn't be erased, and neither can 5.

After Brittany and Ryan's break up, Zac and Vanessa had both felt more stress on their relationship. If Brittany and Ryan, their perfect couple best friend, could break up over something so stupid, who was to say they wouldn't either? About a month later, while in Hawaii they two realized that they would be spending a lot of time apart over the next year. And that's when Zac suggested since they were going to be apart anyways, they should be completely apart and take the time away from each other to learn and grow and experiment. In his little plan though, he had thought Vanessa would know that he meant they would come back to each other in the end. Apparently she hadn't and thought he had suggested a break up instead of a break, and that's what happened, a breakup. After that weekend, Zac flew back to New Orleans to film and Vanessa stayed in Hawaii. The two were both heart brokened but tried their best to hide it.

-At The Club-

Vanessa and Brittany arrived at the club with their new friend Laura around 10:30. The girls hadn't started dancing yet and were just sitting in a booth sipping some drinks, talking about girl stuff and giggling.

About 15 minutes later a loud group of people came in and they turned to see who was making all the noise. They saw that it was Ryan, throwing his fists in the air and making loud comments about how rocking the club was with a posse trailed behind him and Zac at his side. Vanessa gasped not expecting to see Zac she turned to Brittany who was less than thrilled that Ryan was there.

"Britt… he's here. I'm trying to keep my mind off of him and he's here!" Vanessa said desperately while trying to hide her face with a menu.

"Chill, if he comes over I'll take care of it ok." Brittany said as she took the menu out of her friend hand.

"We should just leave, I knew coming here was a bad idea." Vanessa said as she looked for her purse, ready to leave.

"No, it was a good idea. And were not just letting some boys ruin our fun." Brittany said as she stood her ground. Vanessa saw that Brittany wasn't going to back down so she set down her purse and took a sip of her drink.

-Across The Club-

"Dude! I told you this club is tight!" Ryan exclaimed as he, Zac and their posse made their way across the room and to the bar. Ryan ordered a beer and quickly chugged it down before taking a few shots of vodka.

"Alright! Now let's get this party started!" he said as he rubbed his hands together and looked around the room. Zac stood next to him with his hands in his pockets and stared off at the wall.

"I should be reading scripts right now. I should be reading scripts right now." He told himself silently.

"Dude! Look!" Ryan exclaimed loudly as he pointed his finger off into the distance. Zac followed the path of Ryan's finger and his sight landed on a small booth in the corner, but that wasn't what caught his eye. What caught his eye was the certain brunette sitting in it. He rubbed his eyes to make sure what he saw was really Vanessa sitting in that booth. His eyes nearly tripled in size as they tried to make sure it was really her and that his eyes weren't just trying to deceive him.

"Oh my god." Zac mumbled as he realized he was a mere hundred feet away from her, they hadn't spoken since the breakup, let alone be in the same room together.

"Oh god is right man! Let's go get our girls!" Ryan said excitedly as he downed another shot of vodka.

"You must be crazy right? Cuz they probably hate our guts, so I'm guessing they don't want to see us. Did all the alcohol kill your brain cells that fast?" Zac questioned Ryan angrily. It was Ryan's fault that he was here. It was Ryan's fault that his heart ached right now seeing her. It was all Ryan's fault he decided.

"Nah man! This is from the heart. You miss your girl. I miss mine. Let's go get them back!" Ryan said hurriedly as he grabbed Zac by the arm and dragged him over to the girls' table before he could protest.

"Hellooo ladies." Ryan said smoothly as he lowered his sunglasses and gave a wink towards Brittany.

"Eww. Leave Ryan." Brittany said adamantly.

"Ouch, girl, there's no need for claws." Ryan said as he slide into the booth next to Brittany.

"Yes there is, I don't want to see you Ryan." She retorted.

"Come on baby. I messed up. Let's talk it out. You know you want to." He said as he turned Brittany towards him and tried to kiss her. With a swipe of her hand, she slapped him. Vanessa and Zac gasped and their eyes widened. Ryan held his stinging cheek.

"Come on Ryan, let's go." Zac tried to convince Ryan to leave as he pulled him up from the booth.

"Nah man, I'm not leaving until I've got my girl." Ryan shot back angrily as he clung onto the booth and refused to move.

"Who says I'm your girl anymore? " Brittany spat at him.

"I do. Come on, you can't say no to me forever. I know your acting touch, but you don't mean it." Ryan said as his eyes looked at Brittany's and begged for her just to hear him out. She let out a long sigh and he knew she was beginning to cave.

"Yes! Dance with me. One dance. Please." Ryan said as she took hold of Brittany's hand and led her onto the dance floor. Leaving Vanessa alone in the booth and Zac standing awkwardly besides in. Vanessa took a sip of her drink and sent Brittany daggers as she was being dragged away by Ryan. Zac shifted nervously on his feet before asking if he could sit down.

"Umm, can I uhh sit down?" he asked nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uhh sure." Vanessa said as she slide over and Zac slide into the booth next to her, close enough to be able to smell her perfume but not close enough that they were actually touching. The two just sat in the quiet for a few moments, sneaking glances at one another before blushing and quickly turning away before Zac spoke again.

"So uhh, you and Brittany went to the club huh?" Zac asked trying to make small talk.

"Uh yeah, Laura's with us too. They kind of just dragged me. It's not really my scene. "Vanessa answered.

"Funny. Mine either. Ryan practically threw me out of my house and dragged me here." Zac said with a chuckle and Vanessa let out a giggle.

"It sounds so good to hear her laugh." Zac thought and felt a little more comfortable.

"So are you having fun?" Vanessa asked, hoping to keep their conversation going.

"Honestly? Not really. I've kind of just followed Ryan's drunken ass around."

"Really? Me too. Well Brittany's not drunk yet but I've been following her around too. "Vanessa said excitedly. She was glad she wasn't the only one uncomfortable there. She liked having Zac next to her, but it still made her miss him. After Vanessa answered, a silence fell upon them once again, not knowing what to talk about and both trying to avoid the big elephant in the room.

"So how have you been?" Zac asked, genuinely curious as to what she had been up to.

"Good. Busy filming you know. I actually leave for North Carolina tomorrow." She replied and Zac felt disappointed that this was going to be the last time he would see her for a while and he hadn't even seen her for weeks.

"Oh..." he said trying to hide his disappointment but Vanessa caught it.

"How have you been?" she asked him back.

"Fine. I finished filming and am I'm just recording some voice overs for The Lorex. "He said as he took a drink of whoevers water was on the table.

"The Lorex? Like Dr. Seuss? I love that book. That's so cool!" She gushed as she heard about his latest project. She slid over towards him a bit closer and he smiled.

"Yeah, I do too. It's really easy and fun too. I don't have to be in the studio early or anything. I just come in when I want to and they don't even care if I'm in PJs. "Zac told her the perks of his new job. She was now mere inches away from him and smiling and looking happy as she turned to face towards him. His body repeated the action as he turned to face her and his mouth broke into a wide smile as well.

"And Taylor Swifts in it too. She's super nice. I really like working with her." He said as he continued to gush about his project but noticed how Vanessa's smile dropped and she slide away as he mentioned another girl and he shut up. The two remained silent as their break up was now in front of them and the elephant in the room was no longer avoidable.

"So uhmm, are you uhh, seeing anyone?" Zac asked but feared her answer. He tried to look at her but she was fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

"No, I'm not. Are you?" Vanessa asked as she also feared what he could say.

"I'm not either." He replied.

"And are you ok with that?" Vanessa counter asked as she looked up from her dress to him.

"Ok with what?" Zac asked confused as to what point she was trying to get across.

"That we're both single and here in a club together, but not actually together."

"I am if you are?" Zac answered not sure how she wanted him to respond and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I'm not ok with it actually." She said nervously as she stopped and bit her lip.

"Ok…?" Zac said still not quit understanding.

"It's just, why are we doing this Zac? Why are not together when we should be." She said as she turned away from him again but he reached out and let his hand rest on her shoulder.

"I uhh I don't know." He stammered.

"I guess in Hawaii, it just felt like everything was slipping right from under us. The scheduling, the time apart, the long distance, it was so much. I guess it was just a punch in the stomach. We both knew it was coming, but we didn't know how hard it would be. And when it came, I guess it knocked the wind out of me and I couldn't figure out how to stand back up so I stayed down." He said, trying his best to put what he thought had happened into words, and reaching out to hold her hand, hoping that she would understand.

She felt him hold her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze singling she had understood before she turned around to face him with a small smile on her lips.

"So basically, your trying to say that you over reacted." She asked, pouting while biting her lip.

"Yes! Over reacted, that's the word! I over reacted and I'm sorry. Now that I've had time to think about it, I realize I was stupid and that I shouldn't have over reacted. The next few months, we'll get through it. Just like we always do. It'll be no different than any other time we've spent apart. Our love has only grown since then and I believe that our love can do anything. I'm sorry I over reacted and hurt you, but I really think we can get through it, if you let us try. "He practically begged and she melted as she saw the light blue iris of his eyes.

"I believe you. I think our love can do amazing things." She said smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So does this mean I can kiss you again?" he asked her with a joking tone to his voice. She hasn't replied yet but he leaned in anyways.

"You can always kiss me." She said as she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips onto his. The two melted in a soft and sweet kiss, just taking the time to enjoy being able to kiss one another again. She was sitting on him now and had one hand laced around his neck while he used one arm to wrap around her waist and hold her in place. Their other hands, they just held in a sweet hold and laced their fingers together, intertwining them. After minutes, a certain song in the background caught Vanessa's attention and she excitedly pulled apart.

"Babe, this is so appropriate!" she said as Zac listened to what was playing in the background. DJs got us playing in love. Zac couldn't help but laugh at her as he stood up and held out his hand for her.

"A dance milady?" he asked as he did a silly curtsey.

"Oh course." She said as she grabbed a hold of his hand and attempted the same curtsey, leaving them both to tumble out of the booth laughing. Once all of their feet had managed to stand up straight again, Zac lead her out to the dance floor and held her close as they danced and swayed to the music.

His hands on her lower back, his hands on her bottom, and his hands giving it a gentle yet playful squeeze. Her hands wrapped around his neck, rubbing his chest up and down, and her bottom playfully teasing him as she slide up and down in front of him. Their lips connected over and over throughout their dance and their hands always together. Smiles a mile wide permanently stuck on their faces and laughter escaped them every so often. It had been way too long since they had been together. They danced song after song and hadn't even realized that DJ got us falling in love had ended. In fact, a whole set of songs had been played and the actual DJ had just done to take a break.

There wasn't any actual music playing now, but that didn't stop them. They danced, and continued on as if they were the only two people in the world. They finally were drawn back into reality at Brittany's voice.

"Hey Ness!" Brittany shouted excitedly from her spot on the couch across the room.

"Yeah?" Vanessa replied back.

"Let's show the boys what they missed at your party!" she said as she pushed Ryan and the rest of the boys off the couch and took off her heals before jumping onto the couch.

"Ok!" Vanessa said excitedly as she broke from Zac's side and went to Brittany's.

Vanessa took off her heals and hopped up onto the couch with Brittany. The two danced on the couch jumping up and down just like the night of Vanessa's birthday party at Pure Nightclub.

The guys Brittany had pushed off the couch were now standing with Ryan who was making his way towards Zac.

"Dude! How stupid were we?" Ryan said as he threw an arm over Zac's shoulder.

"Look how hot they are! Why'd we ever let them go?" Ryan questioned Zac as he took a swing from his beer. Zac couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"I don't know man, I don't know." Zac said still chuckling a bit.

"Well, from now on, I'm going to try to hold tight. I want that back" Ryan said as he took another chug of his beer. Zac just laughed at his friend as he watched Vanessa and Brittany having fun laughing and dancing on the couch. When they were done, they put their shoes back on and Brittany made her way back onto the dance floor as Ryan followed and Vanessa returned to Zac's side.

"Have fun?" Zac asked as she walked back to him and he reached out to grab her hand.

"Yeah! Definitely." She said as he placed several kisses on her face.

"Good. I'm glad. But for the rest of the night, you're my dance partner." He whispered in her ear as he pulled away from kissing her to look at her.

"I'm ok with that." She said with a chuckle as she and Zac shared a quick kiss before walking hand in hand back to their booth.

The rest of the night Zac and Vanessa danced, drank, kissed, and cuddled on the couches holding hands. The two had danced for the beginning of the night but now were retired on the couch just talking and cuddling, holding hands and kissing.

"Zac…" she moaned and threw back her head as Zac continued to kiss her neck. He stopped kissing her neck and moved up, leaning in to kiss her when she pushed him away, spotting cell phone cameras being pointed at them.

"Stop, people are taking pictures." She said as she kept a hand on his chest pushing him away and tried to distance herself from him, which was difficult since she was sitting in his lap.

"I don't care, let them take their pictures." He said so huskily it was as if he had growled it. He took his hand and wrapped it around hers that was on his chest. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from his chest. With one of his arms around her, and the other holding her in place he leaned down to kiss her. Hard and rough this time, their tongues battled, Zac's winning his invasion on her mouth.

"What do you say about getting out of here babe?" he whispered as she finally pulled away to catch her breath.

"What about Brittany and Ryan?" Vanessa asked, sorry to ruin the moment, but concerned about her friends.

"I think it's safe to say they're going to be ok." Zac said as he pointed to a booth in the corner. Brittany and Ryan were sitting close as Ryan made some stupid joke and Brittany laughed her head off. Zac and Vanessa smiled at their friends, knowing the two were probably going to get back together and was happy for them. They both secretly hoped the same ending would be in their fate tonight.

"Ok then, I would say that sounds great. Only if you come with me home though." She said trying to get back in the mood keep what they had going.

"Deal."

And with that, they were off!

-The Next Morning-

Zac woke up in a strange and yet familiar place. He moved to stretch his arms but instead felt a weight there. He looked down to see Vanessa lying closely next to him. Their bodies tangled up in the sheets and with each other's. She was lying on his arm and her head was on his chest. His other arm was wrapped around her waist only pulling her in closer. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at her and remembered last night.

A few moments later Vanessa mumbled something and began to stir in her sleep, turning to face Zac.

"Morning gorgeous." He said as he stroked her hair.

"Mhmm morning." Vanessa said as her eyes began to flutter open.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked her as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Mhmm, you?" she asked him back.

"That was the best sleep I've had in weeks." he admitted.

"Agreed." she said smiling at him.

"I miss this." she admitted a little sheepishly

"Miss what?" Zac asked.

"This. Waking up to you next to me. Falling asleep with you. Just being with you."

"I miss it too baby girl. I really do." he said

She suddenly turned away from him and tears began to leak out of her eyes. Confused as to why she had turned away, he turned her face back to towards him and saw that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Babe, Nessa, what's wrong?" he said as he used his thumbs to rapidly wipe away the tears that were quickly streaming down her face. He was worried. Only mere seconds ago were they talking and getting along, now she was silently sobbing. He didn't know what to do. What happened?

"I'm so glad your here." She said softly avoiding his gaze.

"I'm glad I'm here to, but why are you crying babe?" he asked still not understanding completely what was going on. She remained silent still refused to look at him.

"Babe, tell me." He encouraged her, wiping away the remaining tears and softly stroking her face.

"You're finally here, and I have to leave to North Carolina today." She explained, as a few more tears leaked out.

"But babe, I'll be right here when you come back ok? And you'll only be filming for two weeks." He said as he tried to calm her down.

"But then I have promotions for Beastly, then Sucker Punch, and those won't be done for at least another month. And then you have New Year's Eve" she explained again, only going over the same points they had gone over when they decided to break up.

"We'll make it work. You have free days in between. And we'll both be in New York at the same time for a few days together. I'll even come for a visit when you're filming or on promo duty." He said trying to figure out some way for them to be together or at least, not to be apart as long as possible.

"Really? You will?" She said as she finally opened her eyes and looked at him. Brown met blue and both started to tear up.

"Yeah, of course I will. I promise you." Zac said only looking into her eyes.

"But you promised me before..." Vanessa said as she tried to remind him of how they ended up where they were today.

"I know, and I've broken some of those before Ness, but I'm really sorry. I know we have our problems, but I'm going to try really hard to not let you down this time." He said softly whispering into her ear and she knew that he meant it. He had always meant it, one look in his eyes and she would know that.

"Zac..." she said softly but he interrupted her before she could finish.

"Knowing that I hurt you, it kills me inside Ness. I never want to feel like that or hurt you again. I'm going to try harder this time. I'm not going to give up on us Ness." He said stronger and louder this time. He was adamant, he was going to fight.

"Thanks Zac. You always know what to say to make me feel better. "She said finally giving into the idea that things could actually work out.

"No problem. I'm always going to be there for you." Zac said as he held her closer in his embrace and softly cupped her face as he went in for a kiss. The two shared a kiss and lazily stayed in bed until Vanessa remembered she had a flight to catch. The two separated as Vanessa went to pack and Zac went to make breakfast for the two. The rest of the morning went by quickly as the two shared multiple kisses and displays of affection throughout. Before they knew it, Vanessa was in a limo with Zac and the two were on their way to the airport.

-At The Airport-

"I'm really going to miss you." Vanessa said as she hugged Zac tighter from behind as he grabbed her luggage out of the trunk of the limo. He helped her to load it onto a cart and check it in. The limo ride had been full of plan making, devising a plan for the next few weeks, texting, phone calls, and Skpes would keep them in constant contact.

"I'm really going to miss you too Ness." He said as he handed the luggage check in person a few bucks. When he was done he took Vanessa's hand in his and the two walked in.

He stood in line with her as she checked in, giving her soft and meaningful kisses atop her head. When Vanessa was all check in, it was time for her to go through security, which meant it was time for her and Zac to separate once again since you weren't allowed any further in the airport unless you had a ticket. The two walked slowly as they tried to grab onto each moment they could have together, knowing it would be a while until they were together again.

They finally reached the security gate and they looked at each other. Embracing in a tight hug the two shared a long, deep, passionate kiss only stopping to catch their breathes. When air became a problem, they pulled apart but still remained close. Vanessa laid her head on Zac's chest as he laid his head on hers. The two kept stayed in this sweet embrace before Vanessa heard her flight number being called out.

"Zac I have to go." She said remorsefully as she looked up at him.

"I know. I'll miss you, I love you. Call me when you land ok?" he said gazing down at her.

"Ok, I will." She said and smiled.

She slowly walked over to the security line and took off her shoes. She looked back at Zac and he smiled at her sent her a wave, she smiled at him back. Zac watched as she placed her purse and shoes into bin and walk through the scanner. Once she had gone through, she was collecting her things and putting her shoes back on. Before walking off to the gate, she turned and looked at Zac again. Blowing him a kiss, he caught it and held it close to his heart. She couldn't help but let out a giggle at how cute he was and he let out a laugh as well. The two waved bye as Vanessa walked away and disappeared from view. She reached the gate and gave the flight attendant her ticket as she boarded the plane.

She found her seat number and sat down, leaning her head against the window as she thought about all that had happened in the last 24 hours.

A few minutes later, a guy in a trench coat, top hat, sunglasses, and a goatee walked up to the seat next to her, checked his seat number on his ticket and sat down.

"Lucky me," he said in a raspy voice. "What a pretty little lady."

"Creep." Vanessa mumbled as she closed her eyes and tried to ignore him and everything else as the plane started.

The man turned away from her and started typing into his phone.

"At least he's not going to bug me anymore." She thought and felt relieved as she saw him typing away. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and smiled knowing exactly who it was.

Zac: "You on the plane yet?"

She smiled at how caring he was and quickly texted a reply back. "Yeah I'm on the plane. But I'm sitting next to this creepy guy."

Zac: "Should I be worried?"

She laughed a bit at his reply, he always was over protective.

"Nah, I can take care of it. He's just another perv." She typed back.

Zac: "Yeah I bet. He probably thinks you're hot and that he likes the view he's getting down your shirt."

Vanessa gasped as she read what Zac read and grasped at her shirt to realize she had her tan leather jacket zipped all the way up over her tank top. How could the man next to her look down her shirt if there wasn't a way for him to know she had a tank top on underneath. She thought about it and realized Zac had watched her get dressed earlier. She then turned to look closely at the man sitting next to her and recognition dawned on her. He took off his hat and trench coat, peeled off his goatee and took off his sunglasses.

"I can't believe this cheesy disguise actually worked." Zac said as he turned to Vanessa and a smile broke out on his face. She held her hand to her mouth in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him surprised.

"Well, I'm done filming The Lucky One, and I don't have to film New Year's Eve for a couple of weeks. So, I figured, I would spend some time with my beautiful girlfriend and keep her company until someone drags my butt back to LA. "He replied still smiling at her.

"Are you for real Zac? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him.

"Well I just worked it out while you were packing. And I wanted to surprise you." He told her.

"Well I'm surprised. You totally looked like you were going to miss me when we said goodbye earlier. I really thought I wasn't going to see you for two weeks." She said thinking back on what had only happened an hour or so ago.

"Well babe, I am an actor." He joked and she couldn't help but laugh at how corny he was being.

"Hey babe?" he asked with a teasing and joking tone in his voice and a wide smile on his face.

"Mhmm?" she replied.

"What do you say about joining the mile high club?"

**End Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked the chapter and are still loving the chapters. I know each chapter kind of has the same thing going with Z and V on but hopefully each one is unique and special and different in its own little way. Next chapter should be them being spotted in North Carolina together! I'm also working on a one about Sucker Punch! But I think that will be a random one-shot and not included in this story, or maybe I'll put it in both. Review please! 8+ for the next chapter! (: KTZLF**


	7. Sucker Punch Punch Back

**Author Notes: So I went to go see Sucker Punch when it came out a few months ago and it was totally AMAZING! You guys should see it if you haven't already! And totally buy the DVD too! I know I did! This chapter I actually wrote when I went to see it, but I never got around to posting it since I wasn't caught up (still am not: p), but now since I just re-watched it, I just can't resist any longer! During the first time I was watching it, I couldn't help but think if I were Zac, how would he be watching this movie? And then after the movie when I went home I got online and saw that in an interview Vanessa had said she hoped that Zac would go see the movie. So I think fate is telling me I should write this story, so I did! And here it is, enjoy! I'm also putting this as a chapter for Make Ups, Break Ups, and All Things In Between and as a one-shot. Just trying to get more fans and maybe re-excite some readers into my stories and writing again! So I hope you guys like it as much as I did! And hopefully more chapters to come! I'm working on it! KTZLF!**

Zac fidgeted nervously in the chair trying to make himself comfortable, a task that didn't seem all too possible at the time. He looked to his left to see his brother and friends laughing and throwing popcorn at one another as they waited for the movie to start. He let out a sigh and sunk down into his chair as the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the movie. It was supposed to be a relaxing day. Him and Dylan spending some quality brother time together. That was before Bubba, Ryan and a few other friends showed up and suggested they go see a movie. Zac had been ok with the plan until they had unanimously agreed to watch Sucker Punch. To be honest, Zac wanted to watch it himself. He had waited for months for its release and couldn't wait for it to come out since Vanessa wasn't giving him any hint at all about the plot. But now that they weren't together anymore, he didn't know if he could sit and watch her for two and a half hours just replaying memories of when she was filming it and how they were still together back then. It was his fault really, his publicist had suggested he maybe play the field a bit, nothing serious, just enough to get him attention for his new movies. She had said they could just be fake dates and that he could still be with Vanessa, which is why he agreed. But when he told Vanessa she didn't like the idea of him dating anyone else, even fake dating for that matter. They had gotten into a big fight about their careers and the distance they would be facing and his new idea and he eventually just called it quits, leaving her running out of his house in tears. He shook his head of his thoughts and tried to focus his attention on the blonde girl crying and running as she tried to save her sister while her father gripped her and locked her in a room.

-Later In The Movie-

So far, the movie was good. Packed with lots of action and scenes with Vanessa. Whenever there was a big scene the guys would all be captured by it and on the edge of their seats, oohing and awing. And although Zac tried to focus on the plot and action rather than the certain brunette in the movie he couldn't really concentrate on it. His thoughts drifting between how sad she looked in scenes and how much fun the two of them had together for the whole summer that year when he was filming Charlie St Cloud and she Sucker Punch and Beastly. The movie was about half way over by now and he had seen a lot of Vanessa's scenes but wasn't too pleased with them. It wasn't that he hadn't liked her acting, he did, she was great and it completely blew him away but he wasn't all too thrilled about what she was portraying. It was different for her and he had supported her and was proud of her for taking up the challenging role but it nearly killed him to see her look so damn sad in the scenes, although he had to admit she looked hot in the action scenes. In the beginning when Blondie was being introduced to the girls and Vanessa was sitting having lunch or something her eyes had seemed so cold as if she was throwing daggers. What killed him the most though was the scene where she had been rewinding some music and just broke down. The tears he knew were real and it killed him that he wasn't there to help wipe them away or just to hold her. He'd actually shed a few tears himself as he watched the heart wrenching scene but quickly wiped them away so his brother and friends wouldn't noticed. Although he hadn't seen how his brother was watching his movements, worried about him. His foot was tapping anxiously and he was slumped way down in his seat now, not knowing how much more of the movie he could take.

His brother, Dylan, noticed his nervousness and checked to make sure he was ok.

"Dude are you ok? You know it's just a movie right?" he asked his older brother, not remembering a time when he had seen him so nervous.

"Nah Dyl, I'm fine." Zac said coolly trying to hide what he was really feeling from his younger brother.

"You sure? If it's too much we can go." Dylan offered.

"Man, hush up!" Ryan said as he threw a handful of popcorn into Dylan's face. Dylan rolled his eyes and sent his brother a 'Why are you friends with his douche again?' look, but Zac simple shrugged his shoulders.

"It's ok Dyl. I'm fine really, let's just watch the movie." Zac said hoping that his brother was convinced and turned his head back to the scene playing.

"Thanks Blondie for informing me of their little plan…I appreciate it, but I don't like traitors." Blue said as he walked around Vanessa who looked like she was about to cry again. He raised his gun and Zac's eyes grew wide as he saw Blue lift it up towards Vanessa. Before the shoot could be heard Zac jumped out of his seat and rushed out the doors, not giving his friends or Dylan an explanation as to why or as to where he was going.

Dylan and Bubba looked at each other after Zac ran off and both stood up out of their seats and chased after him.

"Zac! Dude where are you?" Bubba as he ran out of the movie room to search the theater.

"Do you have any clue where he is Dyl?" he asked.

"No clue, but were probably not going to find him here. He's probably going out to his car to escape." Dylan answered as they both headed for the doors.

"What's gotten in to him?" Bubba asked as they ran.

"Like you don't know man, I saw you looking at him fidgeting just like I was." Dylan responded.

"I know he's been off lately, but I didn't think he'd run." Bubba said.

"I know, me too. Has he talked to you about Vanessa?" Dylan asked curious as to if his brother has given information to anyone concerning him and Vanessa.

"No. Usually he tells me everything, but this time he's completely shut me out. What about you?" Bubba asked anxious to learn what was really up with his best friend.

"Not a word, every time me or Mom or Dad mention it he changes the subject or leaves." Dylan said with a sigh remembering all the times Zac had shut his family out, it was so unlike him.

"Well whatever it is, we have to get those two lovebirds to work it out." Bubba said.

"Yeah, after we catch Zac first." Dylan said.

"Deal. I miss those two together, even though they can be sickening sweet."

"Yeah I know, me too. " Dylan said with a smile as they saw Zac's car flash by.

Zac was already halfway to the parking garage before anyone Dylan and Bubba had even started chasing him. In a few more seconds he was there and found him car. He hurried over and quickly opened the door before slamming it shut again. He threw the car into drive and began to head off. Before he could reach the street outside of the parking garage Bubba and Dylan sprinted out of the movie theater.

"Dude what's gotten into you? Where are you going?" he heard Dylan say as he pressed on the gas and was about to drive by his brother and best friend. Normally, he would have stopped for Dylan and it made him slightly angry at himself that he didn't, but he knew there was somewhere important he had to be. Zac rolled downed the window as he passed the two.

"Bub, take Dylan home. I'll explain later. Trust me, it's important." Zac said as he drove by the two standing there in shock.

"Where are you going dude?" Bubba asked. And Zac answered him with one word as he quickly drove away.

"Vanessa's." Zac stated simply but there was a spark in his eye that neither Bubba nor Dylan had seen for months. He gave them a quick wink, and with that he was gone from sight.

Dylan and Bubba turned to each other and just smiled.

"Those two." Bubba said and Dylan just laughed.

"Yeah well you know them, hopefully they'll work out." Dylan said.

"Yeah, or we'll have to come up with a plan to help them!" Bubba said as the two laughed and walked back into the movie threather.

-With Zac-

He speed through the streets until he saw the path reaching her house. He drove up the driveway and threw the car into park, and quickly made his way up her walkway and to her door. He dug frantically for his keys through his pockets and finally pulled them out, looking for a specific one with a red heart he stuck it into the door and yanked it open.

"Ness? Nessa! Vanessa? Where are you!" he yelled as he searched the house for her.

He rushed through the kitchen, living room, and even the backyard searching for her. Frowning when he couldn't find her, he went for the stairs taking them two at time as he continued to yell for her.

"Vanessa where are you?" he yelled as he searched the rooms.' Her car was in the driveway, she has to be here.' he thought.

He made it upstairs and opened the door to the master bedroom just in time to see her walk out from the master bedroom bathroom wrapped in a fluffy white towel as water droplets still clung on to her skin, and her hair dripping wet.

"Zac? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see him as she tugged at the towel trying to secure it. She had heard some commotion while in the shower and stopped to see what it was. She figured that she was crazy hearing her name being called in an empty house but she got out to check it out anyways, nowhere in her mind had she'd guess she would see Zac standing there.

"Ness!" he exclaimed as he finally found her. He walked towards her quickly and wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could, engulfing her into a huge hug.

"Oh thank god you're ok." he said as he held her and pulled her in even closer as he laid butterfly kisses on the top of her head.

"What?" she asked completely flabbergasted as to why she wouldn't be ok.

"You, and the fighting and the being shoot at... and the crying. I'm just so glad you're ok." he said and nuzzled his face into her hair and soft sweet scent. His eyes became teary as he remembered the scenes he had seen only a few minutes ago.

"Zac! Calm down! What are you talking about?" she asked as she pulled away from him grasp slightly and moved her hands so that they were around his wrists. She saw the tears that were slowing making its way down his checks and realized that he was really hurting.

"Zac... What happened?" she asked this time softer as a tone of worry shined through and she fought to wipe away his tears. Even though they aren't together anymore she still cares about him, even loves him still.

"I don't ever want to see you cry, Ever. " he said, pronouncing each word clearly as he looked straight into her eyes. She gave into the urge and quickly used her fingers to swipe away a few of the tears that were on his face. And even though she still wasn't sure what he was talking about she stayed silent as she lead him to sit down on the bed before he continued with his explanation.

"I went to watch Sucker Punch." he said finally after taking a long and shaky breath.

"Oh…? What did you think?" she asked nervously as she broke their hand hold and began to fiddle with the sheets. He did as she had done earlier to him and he wrapped his hands around her wrists, causing her to wince at the action and look up at him.

"You were amazing. God, you were just incredible. "He said at a loss for words.

"Really? You liked it?" she asked as she tried to hold their eye contact.

"I didn't just like it, I loved it. I'm so proud of you." He said heartfeltly as he placed another kiss on her head, and she knew he had meant it.

"Wait, I'm confused then. If you liked it so much why are you coming over here and confronting me about scenes?" she asked confused as she pulled away from him slightly again to look closer at him.

"In that scene, when you were by yourself in the room. And you were rewinding the music and you broke down. I never want to see you hurt like that. And I never want to be the one who caused it, I'm sorry I did. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you from Blue or Madame Veraor or whoever the heck hurt you. I never want you to be hurt. Never" He said as his blue eyes shined brightly into her mocha ones.

"Zac, it's just a movie." She said softly.

"I know. But those were real tears. And we're real people." He said looking at her, who was still looking at him and remaining silent throughout so he could finish his thoughts.

"We're not just Troy and Gabriella being threatened with distance and problems anymore. We're Zac and Vanessa and we really are we being forced thousands of miles apart with problems and fights." He said explaining the situation to her.

"Troy made a mistake, and it took him some time to straighten it out but Gabriella got hurt in the process. We might be real people but life is definitely imitating art. "He said as they both remembered back to their High School Musical days.

"I don't want to have to take more time to realize my mistake and have you hurt in the process. I realize my mistake now. I was stupid. I should have never let you go. I should have chased after you, and told you how much I love you, how much I need you. I don't want to date other people, I don't even want to pretend to, I just want you. I just want to be with you. And I don't want you to hurt anymore. Not now, not ever. "He said as he closed the distance between them and pulled her into his chest, his chin resting atop her head.

"I'm sorry Ness. I'm so sorry. I know this isn't some grand gesture like Troy going to Stanford but I really am sorry." He said looking right into her eyes.

"You really hurt me Zac." She said softly as she stood up and way from him, walking over to the window.

"These past few months have been awful. Spending my birthday and the holidays alone. The premieres, when all I wanted was for you to be next to me but you weren't. The reporters all questioning out relationship asking 'What happened?' I had to deal it all, while you were just away. She said upset at what he had put her through as she stared out the window while tears formed in her eyes.

"I know Ness. I was awful. And I'd go back and change it if I could. I am so so sorry. I promise that if you let me, I won't ever put you through that again. I never want to hurt you. I swear I'll love you right this time." He said as she he walked over to where she was and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I don't know Zac, I think I need some time." She said with a sigh.

"Ok. I understand. I hurt you. Take all the time you need." Zac said with a sigh of disappointment as he let go of her and started walking towards the door.

"Ness? I love you, remember that." He said as he was about to walk out the bedroom door until she feel to the ground and cried. He rushed over to her and sat down next to her, as the scene tugged at his heart.

"Oh Ness, please don't cry." He said as he pulled her into his arms and held her. His words didn't help though as she continued to cry, even harder.

"Ness, please please don't cry. I don't want to see you hurt. Please don't cry. You're going to make me cry too." He said as he became a little teary eyed about the situation.

Vanessa turned around to look at him and saw that he was being honest. It was written all across his face. His eyes were a light shade of grey and blue with tears welling in them and his features showed a frown. Her face scrunched in confusion for a few seconds as she tried to think of why he was upset and then she remembered. He hadn't just been upset when she cried a few minutes ago, but he had been upset when he arrived here, and he had been upset at the movies too. She thought for a brief second and recognition flashed through her, he was upset because she in some way was getting hurt. At the movies, she was about to be shot and crying, at home she was upset at him about the breakup and a few minutes ago she had been upset that he could admit he still loved her and loved her enough to walk away and she let him. She realized it, he was telling the truth. It really did hurt him when she was hurt and he really didn't want to see her hurt.

"Zac..." she whispered slightly hoarsely.

"Yeah?" he answered sniffing a bit and wondered when she had stopped crying. Their eyes met and the purest truth and love shined through in their look at each other.

You're telling the truth. You really mean it. Zac, I don't need time. I want to forgive you, let's give this another chance. I love you so much, and I really missed you too." She said as she closed what small gap there was between them and placed her lips on his. Even though he was a bit surprised, he didn't let it show as he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her steady and she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. The two kissed passionately as they tried to make up for the months they had been apart. They re-explored each other's mouths and kissed until their lips were bruised and the need for air became too great. They pulled apart only to take a few short breaths before their lips collided again and they kissed and kissed. After a looong time, when they finally pulled apart, they rested their foreheads against one another's and just smiled and enjoyed the moment as Zac played with a stray strand of hair that was on her face.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked her.

"How about, you let me go get dressed first?" she asked him as she pointed to the towel she was still wearing.

"Hmm. I don't know. I kind of like you looking like that." He admitted playfully as she smacked him back, playfully of course.

"Go, get dressed." He said laughingly as she got up and walked over to her closet to pick something out. She came out a few minutes later wearing ripped boyfriend jeans, a red and black hoodie, and a pair of Uggs.

"You look pretty." He said as he walked over to her and held her hand.

"Thank you. Better than the towel?" she asked as she led the way downstairs.

"I don't know about that. It's a tough competition." He said as she again smacked him.

"Oww!" he said playfully as he rubbed the spot where she had just hit him.

"Oh man up!" she said teasing him and he pouted.

"Why did I ever agree to this, you're mean!" he said like a five year old as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Because you love me." She said knowingly with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I do." He said as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. They made their way out of the house and into Zac's car before they realized they didn't know where they were going.

"So, where do you want to go Ness?" Zac said as he started up the car.

"How about we go back to the theater and watch the movie again? Except all the way through this time?" she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." He said agreeing with her as he drove out of the driveway.

"Good."

"And you'll be right there next to me?" he asked.

"As long as you're next to me." She replied.

"Forever baby. Forever."

**End Note: So I've been dying to post this for a while now and I'm so glad I did! I hope you guys liked it because I really did! Remember to review and comment! And tell your friends too! I really appreciate it! More chapters to come! Have a fun in the sun weekend everyone! KTZLF!**


End file.
